Helping a Phantom
by JBGilroy
Summary: Things are great for Kim or at least that's until Danny Fenton turns up on her doorstep looking for help. His powers aren't working and a ghost has taken over Amity Park, but can "I can do anything" Kim Possible help the halfa? Sequel to Anything is Possible for a Phantom. (rating T just to be safe).
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, hello. This is another fanfiction. This will be a crossover with Danny Phantom and Kim Possible.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story and feel free to review it as the story is told. Also this is a sequel after a previous crossover with Kim and Danny, Anything is Possible for a Phantom. It is referenced a few times so if you haven't read it yet, take a look.**

 **This story takes place during the last seasons of both shows. So before Phantom Planet and before Kim graduates from school.**

 **And so, on with the story.**

Friday night. Official date night. And Kim couldn't wait. Ron was on his way over. Cheer practice had ended earlier than expected and she had finished her mission for the day this morning. Nothing big, just a missing hiker in the French mountain slopes. No one thought to check the cave up that cliff, that is, until Wade picked up those weird sounds which turned out to be the hiker, whimpering in pain from breaking their ankle after a bad fall. All her assignments due were finished and ready to hand in. All she had to do was get ready for the movies and wait for Ron to knock on the door. Her parents were looking after the Tweebs.

She rummaged through her closet and found a cute blue blouse she hadn't worn in ages. She slipped it on and grabbed her white pumps. She checked herself in the mirror and put on some of her favourite lipstick and sprayed her nicest perfume on her neck. She was ready. Knock knock knock.

"I'll get it!" Kim shouted hearing her brothers rush to the door below. She jumped down the stairs to her attic bedroom and slid down the banisters. Sometimes being a cheerleader ruled. She smoothed her red hair down and opened the door.

"Hey Ron, ready to go? What mov-" Kim began until she noticed it wasn't Ron at the door. No, it wasn't her lovable goofy blonde boyfriend and his pet naked mole rat, Rufus. It was a dishevelled boy with black hair and pale blue eyes.

"Danny? Wha? What are you doing here? You look like…." Kim questioned him concerned.

"Like I was chased halfway across Amity Park before I could get to the Spectre Speeder?" Danny suggested tiredly.

"Not what I was going to say, but yeah," Kim replied, getting ferociously worried now.

"Did something happen?" Kim asked gently.

"Would you mind if I came in before I explained?" Danny retorted.

"Oh, sure. Come in," Kim answered.

"KP! Sorry I'm late," Ron assumed as he ran to the front door.

"You're not late Ron," Kim assured him.

"Wait, I'm interrupting something aren't I?" Danny realised.

"Danny? What are you doing in Middleton?" Ron noticed him. Danny shook his head.

"It's a long story," was his reply.

"Come in Danny, tell us what's wrong. We can cancel, right Ron?" Kim announced, asking Ron if it was alright.

"Sure we can, I mean you look like you really need our help," Ron affirmed firmly. Danny smiled gratefully and followed Kim into the living room. The three teens sat down, Ron and Kim on the long sofa and Danny in Mr. Possible's armchair.

"What's wrong Danny?" Kim prompted him. Danny took a deep breath, building up courage to say what the problem was.

"I can't go ghost," He announced.

"Wait! What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Are you saying you're human again?" Kim asked. Danny shook his head.

"I'm… I'm still half ghost, but I can't… access my powers. Not without getting, I guess, electrocuted for some reason. I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to go," Danny expanded, looking very scared and apologetic.

"Danny, not to sound mean, but why did you come all the way to Middleton? Couldn't you and Jazz, Sam and Tucker have figured this out in your parents' lab?" Kim asked, feeling really mean for asking but feeling that she had to ask. Danny shook his head.

"Amity Park has been taken over by a ghost. Calls himself Gus Tempest. He's hypnotised the whole town. I only got away because I'm half ghost. My powers, even in human form, protect me a little from certain ghost attacks. Not always and not if it's powerful and aimed right at me but if it's a general blast…" Danny explained trailing off.

"When you say the whole town?" Ron prompted.

"I mean everyone. My parents, Sam, Tucker, Jazz. Everyone in Amity Park. Usually I'd be able to stop whatever attacks, but with my powers down. I couldn't do anything but run," Danny confirmed with a touch of shame.

Kim felt a strong urge to get up and try and comfort the boy but restrained herself. She didn't know Danny well enough to feel comfortable doing anything like that.

"Danny, it's not your fault. You were caught off guard and at a disadvantage. Sounds like you were lucky to get out of there at all," Ron replied gently. Danny nodded slowly but he still looked really down.

"Danny maybe you should explain exactly what happened, we might be able to figure out what happened and help you with whatever's going on with you," Kim suggested. Danny glanced up at her. He swallowed and nodded, plastering on a brave face. He was clearly very shaken by the experience.

"I guess it all started when Vlad announced that he was inviting a hypnotist to the town to give free shows to the public," Danny began.

 **So, I invented a new ghost. I hope you like him. He'll show up in the next few chapters. Like I said earlier, this is a sequel. Kim, Ron, Jim and Tim know Danny's secret. The story is referenced a few times so to avoid feeling out of the loop, you should probably read the first one.**

 **The next chapter takes place the Saturday before the Friday in this chapter.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny stood frowning outside the town hall, glaring angrily at his father, Jack Fenton. He was shouting and cheering for Mayor Masters. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Relax little brother. Just ignore dad," Jazz soothed him.

"How can I ignore him? I bet ghosts in the Ghost Zone can hear him hollering," Danny grumbled dramatically. He hated these press conferences. It was usually Vlad showing everyone how great he was and Danny knew it was just an act.

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted him as she walked through the crowd to meet the siblings.

"Hey Sam," Jazz returned.

"Oh, is Danny being Mr Grumpy again?" Sam joked noticing Danny's scowl.

"Just a little," Jazz answered with a smile. Danny glared at his sister but chose not to say anything.

"Where's Tucker?" Danny asked, choosing to change the subject. Jazz shrugged.

"I think he's grounded for missing curfew or something," Sam explained half-heartedly. Danny frowned sadly.

"Aw man, that's my fault. I shouldn't have kept you guys out for so long," Danny apologised despite Tucker not being there.

"It's fine Danny. We know you needed our help with those ghost bears in the mall last night. I'm sure Tucker doesn't mind," Sam reassured him. Danny raised an eyebrow, very clearly recalling the evil ghost Tucker turned into when he wished for ghost powers due to jealousy.

Vlad walked out on to the stage and stood at the podium, smiling a fake smile and pointedly looking at Danny for a full second. Danny scowled angrily at Vlad in return.

"Citizens of Amity Park. I have decided to be the best mayor I can be by inviting a well-known and successful performing hypnotist to Amity Park. All his shows are open door and everyone is welcome, free of charge. He will be here until Friday and begins tomorrow. There are show times being handed out as I speak," Vlad announced.

As Vlad spoke a number of men in suits handed out leaflets throughout the crowd. One handed a leaflet to Sam, Danny and Jazz each.

"Wow, Vlad is so cool. Free shows!" Jack exclaimed excitedly. Danny frowned at his father but sighed in resignation, he had to remind himself that Jack didn't know that Vlad was evil. Danny looked at the timetable and saw that the shows were at all different times. During the day, during school, at weird times at night.

"Please feel free to attend as many showings as you like but I do urge you to attend at least one as I've heard they are the best shows in the world," Vlad continued and went on to talk about how great this hypnotist was and what they can expect from his shows.

Danny returned to the timetable and scowled.

"Reckon Vlad's up to something?" he asked.

"When isn't he?" Sam reminded him. Jazz studied the leaflet in her hand.

"He might just be trying to get better approval ratings. That thing with Vortex kind of blew up in his face. I can't see how Vlad could do anything evil with free shows," Jazz thought aloud.

"Jazz, this is Vlad. He always has something going on. This has to be evil somewhere. What if he tries to control people? I mean it is a hypnotist," Danny contradicted. Jazz smiled.

"Danny, people who are hypnotised are still in control of themselves. They still have a decision. For example you can't force someone to rob a bank if they don't want to, even under hypnosis," Jazz informed Danny.

"Besides, you know your dad is gonna make you go at some point," Sam remarked. Danny groaned but dropped the argument and went back to scowling distrustfully at Vlad.

 **So this is how everything started…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The very next day Jack dragged his entire family to the first showing of Gus Tempest. Danny spotted Sam and Tucker sitting in a dark corner. Danny excused himself from his family and joined them.

"Hey Danny," they greeted him.

"Hey guys. Sorry you got grounded Tuck," Danny apologised to Tucker. Tucker shrugged.

"I only just missed my curfew, so they let me off after they heard about this hypnotist thing," Tucker reassured him. Danny smiled happily at his friend but before they could start a conversation and the room went quiet.

"Thank you, thank you, all of you for coming to this little show I'm holding. Now may I ask everyone present to please keep what you see here a secret, we wouldn't want to spoil any surprises. Also every show will be subject to change and volunteers. So without any further ado, allow me to introduce Gus Tempest, the hypnotist!" Vlad greeted the audience and began to clap as a thin, pale man walked on stage. He had messy black hair and wore a scruffy suit and large sunglasses. He didn't look like a performer but he certainly commanded the stage with a sense of unspoken power. The audience clapped politely with Vlad and then Vlad walked off stage leaving the hypnotist alone on the stage and the audience sitting quietly waiting for the show to start.

The hypnotist smiled a humourless smile and raised his hand. A number of people throughout the crowd raised their hands with him.

"If you volunteer to take part in the show, please join me," Gus announced and the number of people with their hands in the air got up and walked wordlessly on stage and stood in a line. There was a total of ten people. Danny noticed Paulina and Kwan among the volunteers.

"Now, before I begin, I must explain a few things about hypnotism. I do this before all my shows. Being hypnotised, puts you into a subconscious state of mind. You will do as I ask only if you are comfortable in doing it. For example, you there little lady. What's your name?" Gus explained. He pointed to Paulina who stepped forward.

"Paulina," she answered.

"Do you have any crushes in school or perhaps in the town," Gus asked kindly. Paulina nodded in a dazed manner.

"I like Danny Phantom, the ghost boy," she revealed calmly.

"Is there anyone else?" Gus prompted hopefully. Paulina shook her head. Gus frowned, obviously wanting something more scandalous.

"You see, if Paulina here wanted to tell us, she would have but she clearly didn't," Gus bluffed. Danny, Sam and Tucker scoffed.

"As I was saying though, being hypnotised is nothing to be frightened of. Also some people are more open minded to being hypnotised, such as my lovely assistants. If you wish to be hypnotised, simply let yourself go and it will happen," Gus assured the audience, brushing the embarrassing moment with Paulina aside easily.

"Now, I'm open to suggestions as to what my delightful volunteers should do. Any ideas?" Gus announced, gesturing to the audience. There was a cough but that was it. Gus scowled.

"Very well, I shall think of what they should do," the hypnotist sulked slightly, clearly having hoped for more co-operation. He then paced up and down the line a few times and touched random people, including Kwan, on the shoulder.

"If I touched you on the shoulder, you are ghost hunters. If I didn't touch you on the shoulder you are a ghost. Pick whoever you wish to be. It can be someone you like. It can be someone you admire. It can be someone you simply want to make fun of. But most of all, you must be entertaining! When I click my fingers, chose your ghost or ghost hunter and begin to fight. However you mustn't touch one another. If you touch someone, you will be sapped of all energy and lay down safely and fall asleep. When I whistle, you will awaken," Gus decided and then snapped his fingers and stepped back to watch the pandemonium.

Paulina announced that she was the ghost boy and mimicked flying around and shooting ghost rays at the ghost hunters and other ghosts. One elderly man pretended to be the Box Ghost. Kwan pretended to be Jack Fenton, clearly making fun of him. A little girl pretended to be Maddie Fenton and one very overweight woman pretended to be Valerie, although only Danny, Sam and Tucker knew that. The little girl took imaginary gadgets out of her pockets and threw them at the ghosts and Kwan ran into the group of ghosts and tried to grab Paulina, pretending to be Phantom. With pure amazement the crowd watched as Kwan instantly stopped as his hand touched Paulina's arm, laid down and began to snore gently. Not fake snores, true, genuine snores. It wasn't long before the entire audience was laughing and cheering certain people on. Even Danny, Sam and Tucker were enjoying themselves. Danny relaxing noticeably despite his annoyance at being there in the first place.

After a while Gus whistled and everyone on stage, sleeping or fighting stopped stood up and ran back into line.

"Now, any suggestions?" Gus asked, knowing that people would get involved. A few requests were shouted up and a random volunteer was called to do the tasks. After the hour passed, Gus held up his hands.

"Now, for the fun part. These people have no memory of the last hour. They will recall the feelings they had. But not the actions they have done. So count with me… 3…2…1!" Gus called out and the audience joined in.

The moment that Gus and the audience shouted the number "1" the volunteers blinked their eyes and started to look around confused.

"Thank you! Thank you all. You were fantastic helpers. Please come to another show and I'll try not to bring you up here so you can enjoy the show yourselves. Please give them a big hand," Gus soothed the recently hypnotised people and the audience applauded the dazed and confused people as they returned to their seats.

"Now, please don't tell anyone what happened here. Feel free to tell them if you found the experience here enjoyable but don't give any details. Allow them to enjoy my show as you did. Filled with wonder and intrigue. Thank you, you were a fabulous audience," Gus finished up and gave a low bow as the curtains fell in front of him, ending the show.

 **So, that was Gus Tempest. So Danny doesn't know that he's a ghost… you'll have to keep reading to understand why…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Wednesday. Gus only had two more days in Amity Park and the town was buzzing with his antics. Practically everyone had seen the show. Gus Tempest even held a show at Casper High for a class period for the entire school. Everyone loved Gus's shows. It was at his Wednesday evening show when Gus announced that he would hold a special extra length last show that everyone should attend. However Danny couldn't help but think the Friday show was a trap of some kind. Despite going to a few of the shows at either Jack's or his friends' insistence, he couldn't shake the feeling that Vlad was up to something by bringing this hypnotist to Amity Park.

Danny expressed this concern to his friends at lunch on Thursday during school but there was a strange pause and then they just told him he was paranoid. Danny couldn't help but think that reaction wasn't right. That evening he asked to have a private chat with Jazz.

"Thanks for this Jazz," Danny thanked her as she closed her bedroom door.

"No problem Danny. What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you thought Sam and Tucker were acting strangely at all earlier. I kind of had a weird moment with them at lunch," Danny admitted. Jazz thought about his question but shook her head.

"I didn't notice anything. But then again you'd know them better than I would. They're your friends not mine necessarily," Jazz answered. Danny nodded. She was right, he'd be the one to notice something wrong.

"What happened earlier when you thought they were acting strangely?" Jazz prompted. Danny bit his lip.

"We were sitting at our table in the cafeteria and I mentioned how I thought something might happen at this special show of Gus's and they got a faraway look in their eye and then said I was being paranoid," Danny recalled.

"What do you think will happen at Gus's show?" Jazz asked worriedly, she'd grown to trust her brother's instincts.

"I don't trust him. I know you said hypnotists can't make you do anything you don't want to do. But I still think that Vlad's up to something other than getting better approval ratings. I mean this guy has got to be expensive to hire and yet his shows are free of charge. It's just weird and then Gus announces this special show that everyone has to go to… I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen," Danny explained.

However when he looked back at Jazz, he saw something terrifying. Her eyes looked glazed over and unfocused. As soon as he had finished talking, she blinked a couple of times and then laughed softly.

"Danny that's ridiculous. I think you've been fighting too many ghosts and not getting enough sleep. You're just paranoid," Jazz replied confidently. Danny blinked and swallowed down his next thought. Jazz had told him he was paranoid. So had Sam and Tucker. The exact same words and in the same tone. That couldn't be a coincidence.

Danny forced a smile.

"Yeah, you're right Jazz. I'm just looking for trouble I guess," Danny struggled to say and forced a small laugh.

"Thanks for the talk though Jazz. It really helped," Danny called over his shoulder as he left her bedroom. He stumbled into his room dazed by the number of panicked thoughts flying through his mind. He shut his door and bit his lip. The only way he was going to get to the bottom of this would be if he checked on Gus Tempest outside of a show. Gus had never been seen except during his shows.

Danny took a steadying breath and willed to change. A belt of white light appeared around his waist. It spilt in half, one going up and other going down. His usual outfit of jeans, red sneakers, white shirt with red detailing changed into a black and white jumpsuit with his ionic logo on his chest. His eyes changed to a piercing green instead of his pale blue. His black hair changed to a stark white and his body gave off a slight ethereal glow. Once Danny Phantom had finished changing, he floated into the air and phased through the outside wall of the house. He then decided to try Vlad's mansion first. If they truly were in league with each other then they would probably be there.

 **So Danny is suspicious and everyone else thinks he's paranoid…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny floated down to landed outside Vlad's mansion. He scanned the street. It was starting to get dark. There was no one around as far as he see. There was a couple of cars in Vlad's drive but that wasn't unusual. Danny turned invisible and phased into Vlad's house. He decided to check the bedrooms first. Gus Tempest needed to sleep somewhere. If he could find where Gus slept then he could confront him as Phantom and get some answers. But there was only one bedroom in the entire house that looked occupied and that was obviously Vlad's. Danny shuddered at the amount of pictures of his mom on the wall. He'd have to get rid of those next time, but he had to be sneaky right now. He quickly searched the rest of the building before landed with an annoyed grumble. Danny decided to dive down to the basement to check if Vlad was even in the house. At least he could confront Vlad about Gus and his ulterior motives.

He emerged in Vlad's high tech warehouse sized lab underneath the house. But then he heard voices.

"You promised to get Maddie to love me!" Vlad growled angrily. Danny floated closer invisibly and saw Vlad and Gus arguing.

"Yes, but _you_ have not done as we agreed either," Gus replied stiffly.

"I didn't bring you to the human world after months of searching to spend a week doing what you wished! I brought you here for a reason. You will make Maddie love me and leave Jack and improve my mayoral approval ratings," Vlad snarled. Gus folded his arms stubbornly.

"You have not done as we agreed," Gus repeated.

"Daniel doesn't suspect a thing!" Vlad snapped.

"I can hear his thoughts Plasmius. He's floating just there," Gus responded calmly and pointed directly at Danny, who was floating invisibly suddenly frozen in terror. Since when did someone hear thoughts? He was invisible, that should mean no one knew where he was. Vlad's eyes widened and he fired at the spot indicated by Gus without warning and Danny fell to the ground and lost his invisibility.

"Ah, Daniel. Didn't anyone teach you that eavesdropping on private conversations is rude?" Vlad announced in an oily voice as he changed with a flash of black light into his ghost form of a white suit, cape and black pointed hair. Danny scrambled to his feet.

"So's talking about someone behind their back!" Danny retorted.

"What are you up to Plasmius?" Danny demanded instinctively. Vlad laughed.

"I'm hardly going to tell you about my plans," Vlad cackled. Gus stepped back fluidly out of the way and folded his arms to watch.

"Didn't anyone tell _you_ Vlad, hypnotised people won't do anything they don't want to do?!" Danny informed Vlad recalling that Vlad wanted Gus to hypnotise his mom into loving him.

Vlad growled at Danny and charged into Danny. Danny was caught off guard and Vlad grabbed Danny and threw him into a computer. Dazed, Danny scowled at Vlad and jumped back to his feet and charged his fists with his ghost energy. Vlad duplicated himself as Danny fired his ghost ray which missed. The duplicate disappeared and Danny decided to focus on Vlad while he could see him and fired ghost ray after ghost ray at Vlad. Vlad deflected them away easily.

Suddenly Danny was grabbed from behind him. The duplicate was back. Then Danny screamed in pain as Vlad used his ghostly energy to electrocute Danny. It was pure agony and the last thing Danny remembered before he blacked out and reverted to his human form was Vlad talking.

"I held up my end of the deal. Now you hold up yours!" Vlad snarled at Gus.

 **I just want to confirm something here. Danny doesn't know Gus is a ghost yet. But he will be getting some answers very soon…**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing Danny heard was applause. He quickly realised that he was tied to a post on a small platform in a very dimly lit room. Danny strained his ears to listen for anything to locate himself by.

"Thank you! Thank you! But I should be applauding you the audience. You're what makes my shows the best in the world. Without you, there is no show. So this time, let's applaud you, the audience!" Gus's voice reached Danny. It was uncomfortably close. There was another eruption of applause.

"I would also like to apologise for unexpectedly pushing forward my final show, but unforeseen circumstances occurred," Gus apologised loudly. There was an appreciative applause.

"Now I have two very special helpers today. The Mayor himself and a special volunteer from Casper High, Danny Fenton. Please show your appreciation!" Gus announced excitedly and started to clap with the audience. The platform under Danny began to move upwards and he emerged from a trapdoor on the stage. Vlad walked on stage and stood smugly beside Danny, with his arms behind his back. Danny blinked in the sudden light and waited for the gasps of horror to see him tied up. The crowd however merely shouted in excitement and cheered loudly to see the latest volunteers.

Gus turned to Danny and smiled gleefully. He walked to the captive boy and leaned forward.

"Your ghost powers won't save you from my influence now Phantom. I have you exactly where I want you," Gus breathed in to Danny's ear maliciously.

"Who are you?" Danny hissed angrily.

"He is the Ghost Zone's best hypnotist Daniel and he is going to keep you under control while I execute my plans," Vlad answered smoothly while smiling and nodding to the audience watching with wide smiles and glazed over eyes.

"If you're a ghost, how come you don't set off my ghost sense?" Danny asked.

"Because I have created a device that will mask any ghost from you Daniel," Vlad replied, despite the fact that Danny was asking Gus.

"Now Gus, do as I have asked," Vlad ordered. Gus turned his gleeful smile to Vlad.

"I don't think so Plasmius. I'm the one in control right now," Gus replied menacingly. Vlad's eyes widened and then narrowed into dangerous slits.

"I am the one you brought you here and masked you from Daniel. I am in charge!" Vlad growled angrily. Gus took a step back and snapped his fingers.

"Care to revise that?" Gus asked and the audience behind him turned to Vlad and frowned as one. Vlad instantly realised that he had made a terrible mistake. He changed into his ghost half, knowing that his human half couldn't protect himself.

Danny noticed the change and decided to, for once, follow Vlad's lead. He willed for him to change only to scream in agony as the white band around his waist appeared. It faded as Danny felt himself passing out.

"Wha? What was that?" Danny croaked in shock once he recovered. Vlad glanced at Danny and looked almost guilty. With a touch, he turned Danny intangible and pulled Danny behind him.

"I'm sorry Daniel. I never thought that Gus would turn against me," Vlad muttered. Danny was stunned. Vlad was apologising! Vlad!

"Didn't you learn your lesson from Vortex Vlad?!" Danny demanded. Vlad scowled at him but didn't respond. Gus smiled widely at the arguing halfas and snapped his fingers again. The audience as one stood up and began to walk forwards.

"Give it up. You're both outnumbered and out of luck," Gus remarked as he took off his sunglasses for the first time. Danny stifled a yell as he saw Gus's eyes for the first time. They were red with constantly swirling black spirals.

"Daniel! Don't look into his eyes!" Vlad ordered and turned to shield Danny from Gus's view. Danny blinked and turned to Vlad.

"Huh? Why?" Danny asked a little dazed.

"Ghosts aren't controlled by his usual method of control of talking or movements. He has to look you in the eye. Why else do you think I insisted he wear those ridiculous sunglasses at all times?" Vlad explained quickly. Danny shook the fuzziness from his head and nodded to Vlad in understanding.

"So what's the _new_ plan V-man?" Danny asked dryly. Vlad gritted his teeth.

"I don't have one. But Gus is right, we're outnumbered and outmatched. We should retreat," Vlad decided. Danny and Vlad backed away from the advancing hypnotised humans.

"Vlad? Why did I just get shocked when I tried to change?" Danny inquired nervously as the humans cornered them. Vlad didn't answer.

"Vlad!" Danny shouted angrily.

"Now's not the time Daniel," Vlad retorted.

"Now's not the time?! We're being attacked and I can't go ghost with passing out!" Danny replied heatedly. Vlad glanced at Danny and grabbed him by the arm and phased them both out of the building.

"Look Danny, I know we've never really seen eye to eye. But we have to work together if we want to stop Gus," Vlad admitted. Danny shrugged off Vlad's hand and scowled at him.

"Sure, tell me what you did to me and then I might be able to reverse it. I can't exactly do much like this Vlad," Danny reasoned stubbornly.

Suddenly the fire escape door flew open and a crowd of people surged towards them closely followed by Gus, eyes swirling and grinning happily. Danny quickly turned away from Gus and glanced at Vlad. He had his eyes shut and was obviously trying to figure a way out of their situation or of a place to run to.

"Er, Vlad. Maybe we should start that retreating thing," Danny suggested and began to back away from the crowd. Vlad smiled at Danny.

"Not so cocky without your powers are you?" he remarked before tripping over a loose paving slab as he still had his eyes shut. Maddie jumped from the roof and pointed a gun at Danny. Danny yelped and started running. Danny turned back only once to see Gus leaning over Vlad and staring into his eyes, forcing him to keep them open. Danny gulped and realised that he was on his own now. On his own without his powers from some reason.

Danny ran for his life through Amity Park, not daring to look back. Eventually he reached his house and tried the door. Locked! Danny took a deep breath and remembering that he didn't have any keys with him nor the time to find another way in, turned his body intangible. His body erupted in pain from something similar to being electrocuted. Danny fell through the door and became tangible again. He slumped against the door to get his breath back but jumped away from it when he heard and felt people hammering on it from outside. He sprinted through the kitchen and down the steps to the lab.

Floating in a corner was the Spectre Speeder. Danny jumped inside and punched a few buttons and it flew through a small tunnel to an exit in the back yard. Danny input "Middleton" in the GPS on pure instinct and dodged a blast from the newly hypnotised Vlad. Danny swallowed down his fear and forced himself and the Spectre Speeder to become invisible. He felt the electricity arc through his veins again and hit the autopilot as he fought for consciousness and waited for as long as he could before letting himself and the vehicle become visible again.

 **So Danny knows Gus is a ghost and hasn't access to his powers without being electrocuted. Time has now caught up with the first chapter.**

 **And so until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny finished his story and sat silently, allowing Ron and Kim to take it all in.

"Wow, so Vlad…" Ron began. Danny nodded.

"The first hybrid," Danny confirmed.

"Why… why don't you get along then? Surely since you're, I dunno, the same species you'd want to get along," Kim asked. Danny frowned at her.

"You like every human out there? Vlad's ghost half is evil. He wants to kill my dad and I guess marry my mom," Danny replied calmly. Kim raised an eyebrow, assuming that Danny had to be exaggerating.

"So, you still have no idea what's wrong with your powers?" Kim decided to change the subject. Danny shook his head.

"Not a clue. Trust me, I've been trying to figure it out but I can't. But I know that Vlad is the reason. It's not the first time he's done something like this. He invented a machine that shorted out my powers for three hours. But this doesn't seem to be wearing off," Danny answered. Kim bit her lip.

"How do you know that the ghost didn't hypnotise you?" Ron interjected curiously. Danny smiled grimly.

"Because I didn't look in his eyes until after my powers went wonky. I don't think Vlad was lying when he told me that Gus couldn't hypnotise me without looking into my eyes," Danny replied.

"Danny… my parents could help if you'd be willing to tell them. My mom's a brain surgeon and my dad's a rocket scientist," Kim informed Danny hopefully. Danny scowled.

"Can they keep a secret?" Danny asked after a long silence. Kim nodded.

"Alright, but I don't know if they'll believe me seeing as I can't change to prove it," Danny relented pessimistically.

Kim walked out of the living room and found her mother washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Mom, I need your help," Kim announced herself. Her mother turned to face her daughter and frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong Kim? I thought you and Ron had gone to the movies already," Mrs. Anne Possible asked extremely concerned.

"Something came up and we had to cancel. Is dad in the garage?" Kim replied. Her mother nodded. Kim excused herself from the kitchen and poked her head into the garage.

Her father was looking at a small prototype rocket her brothers, Jim and Tim had made.

"It looks good, boys. Should be able to reach space but it wouldn't survive the re-entry," her father informed the Tweebs with a touch of pride in his voice.

"Um, dad? Can I borrow you for a while?" Kim called softly. They all turned to Kim and instantly looked confused.

"Kimmie-cub? I thought you left already. The boys told me Ron was here about twenty minutes ago," Mr. Timothy Possible wondered aloud. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, something came up. Would you mind coming into the house?" Kim affirmed. Her father was instantly concerned and put down the rocket he was looking at and joined his daughter.

"Before we go in, I should probably explain something. Danny, the person who needs our help, isn't lying. Try to be open minded when he explains what's wrong," Kim implored her parents outside the living room.

"Kim, what's the matter?" her mother prompted nervously.

"I'll let Danny explain, it is his problem," Kim responded, she wasn't sure how much Danny was going to explain and he'd probably have experience in telling people about his ghost half.

 **So, I'm going to stop here… I know a cliff-hanger but the chapter is getting too long.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

The three Possibles entered the room. Both doctors noticed a very nervous, dishevelled boy sitting uncertainly in Mr. Possible's armchair. He stood up and shook their hands politely.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. Did Kim explain anything?" Danny asked quickly, clearly trying to keep the momentum going.

"No, she said you would," Mr. Possible answered. Danny nodded. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then with a hand gesture, invited them to sit down, he remained standing though feeling better to be able to move around.

He took a deep breath. Telling Jazz everything hadn't been nearly as nerve racking but then again she had a background in ghosts and was his sister. These were two strangers. Scratch that. This was a doctor and a scientist. They mightn't be accepting of his ghost half and try to get rid of it.

"Mr and Mrs Possible… do you believe in ghosts?" He asked having worked up the courage. Both adults stared at him for a moment and laughed.

"Of course not. Kim you had us going there," her mother giggled and got up to leave until she saw how serious the three teens were.

"Mom, please, have an open mind," Kim whispered to her mother. Mrs. Possible stared at her daughter and decided to re-take her seat.

"Well, ghosts are real. Especially in my hometown, Amity Park. My parents are ghost hunters," Danny began again, terror mounting as he struggled to keep talking. He was going to reveal his secret and he wasn't sure if he was ready.

"Danny, you alright?" Ron interrupted as Dany started to explain about Fenton Works instead of about his ghost half. Danny stopped and took a deep breath and nodded, giving a weak smile of gratitude.

"Sorry, bit side-tracked. Over a year ago… my parents built the Fenton Ghost portal and I went inside and it turned on. There was an accident and when I came out I was half ghost," Danny resumed, a little calmer. He decided he had to get the adults to believe him before explaining any details.

"Ronald, didn't you write an essay about something like that?" Mr. Possible recalled. Ron blanched at Danny's panicked look and shook his head.

"No Mr. P. I did write about ghosts but in my story the guy died," Ron elaborated for Danny. Danny nodded slowly.

"But my story _was_ based on Danny. We met him in Amity Park about a month and a half ago," Ron confirmed.

Danny took another deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He had never expected that telling his secret would be so difficult. But he was glad that he'd said it. He just hoped that Kim's parents believed him. But the look in their eyes told that they thought he was nuts.

"I'm sorry Danny, but we don't believe that could be possible. Ghosts don't exist," Mr. Possible announced.

"Dad, he's telling the truth. We've seen him using his ghost powers," Kim interjected for Danny. She hadn't realised that telling people about his secret would make him so jumpy and frightened.

"Well if he has powers, then by all means show us," Mr. Possible suggested.

"He can't," Ron argued and succeed in receiving raised eyebrows, showing that the adults weren't buying it. Danny could see that he had no choice. He had to show them something. He could make a ball ectoplasm in his hand, but that might get out of control when he got shocked. He thought about going invisible or showing his intangibility, however normal human magicians have done those tricks before. Danny swallowed down his fear, he could only do one thing and he knew it.

"Alright, you want proof… I'll show you," Danny decided and took a decisive step away from any furniture. If he passed out, he didn't want to hit his head on anything. Kim and Ron's eyes widened.

"Danny?!" they exclaimed concerned. Danny willed a white band of light to appear. It did and then a blinding pain erupted throughout his body and he immediately stopped. The next thing he knew he was panting, kneeling on his hands and knees. Kim was beside him in seconds.

"Danny? Danny? Are you alright?" She asked him. He smiled weakly and nodded. He looked up at Kim's parents.

"And that's… why I… need your help," Danny panted seriously.

 **Yep, Danny has told Kim's parents. Their reaction…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, you want proof… I'll show you," Danny decided and took a decisive step away from any furniture. Kim and Ron's eyes widened. They were well aware that Danny couldn't use his powers without being electrocuted for some reason. He was really going to show Kim's parents and risk that kind of pain.

"Danny?!" they exclaimed concerned as a band of white light appeared around his waist. The moment the light appeared around his waist he began to scream in agony and collapsed on the ground. The light vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. Kim jumped up from her seat and knelt beside Danny. Ron was too stunned to move.

"Danny? Danny? Are you alright?" Kim asked Danny terrified. Danny turned to her and smiled weakly and gave her a small nod. He looked exhausted and close to passing out. Danny looked at her stunned parents.

"And that's… why I… need your help," he panted in a serious tone. Kim helped Danny to his feet and led him to the armchair he had sat in as he spoke to her and Ron.

"What just happened?" Mrs. Possible asked quietly.

"Electrocuted from the inside," Danny answered grimly.

"Electrocuted?!" she repeated and slowly got up and apprehensively approached him.

"Don't worry, it only happens when I use my powers," Danny assured her, having recovered from the shock. Mrs. Possible looked apologetic and joined her daughter to make sure he was alright. Danny just waved them away.

"I'll be fine after a rest. But do you believe me now?" Danny informed them and glanced at Mr. Possible. He nodded slowly, the boy had to be telling the truth.

"Danny?" two voices asked from the door. Everyone looked to the door and saw Jim and Tim Possible. Danny nodded to them in a friendly manner.

"Tweebs! What are you doing here?" Kim demanded.

"We heard a scream and wanted to know what happened," Jim answered calmly.

"So what was it? And what's Danny doing here?" Tim continued as they took a seat on the couch beside Ron. Danny smiled.

"I've got a problem with accessing my powers," Danny informed them.

"What kind of problem?" Jim inquired concerned. Danny shrugged.

"Vlad did it to me," Danny replied simply with a scowl.

"Wait. You don't mean Vlad Masters, do you?" Tim interjected. Danny's eyes widened.

"How do you know Vlad?" he demanded sitting forward.

"He came to our school and held a science competition. We won," Jim explained with a touch of pride. However Danny wasn't impressed, he looked furious.

"What did you make?" he asked slowly. The twins looked to each other and shrugged.

"We did a little research on him and when we heard he was Amity Park's mayor, we decided to do something ghost based," Jim began.

"We still had those Spectre Deflectors you gave us, so we took them and improved them," Tim continued.

"We made it sensitive to ecto-energy around it. Instead of only shocking ghosts that touched the wearer, we made it create a shield," Jim resumed.

"It also alerted the wearer to any ghosts in the area," Tim added with a smirk.

"What happened to it after the competition?" Danny asked urgently.

"Well, Mr. Masters thought it was great. He asked if we'd write over rights of our invention to him," Jim answered.

"We told him that we couldn't take all the credit as we took our original work from a Fenton Works Spectre Deflector," Tim added. They shrugged.

"But he still asked for it, so we gave it to him. Figured he could do more with it than we could," Tim concluded. Danny shook his head and looked like he had been betrayed.

"You don't know what you've done," he whispered to them. The twins looked insulted.

"What are you talking about?!" Jim demanded. Tim opened his mouth to add something but Danny held up his hand, silencing them. Sufficed to say, the twins' parents were shocked at their obedience.

"Vlad is my arch enemy," Danny informed them. They paled.

"What?!" Jim exclaimed.

"He's the mayor!" Tim reminded him. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, to annoy me. Vlad did this to me. Chances are he used your invention," Danny informed them sternly. The twins shook their heads adamantly.

"Our invention could only hurt a ghost when touching the wearer," Jim contradicted firmly.

"We only improved the Spectre Deflector for defence. We noticed its flaw when you attacked us," Tim added without thinking about his parents.

"You attacked our sons!?" Mrs. Possible exclaimed furiously from her seat, having returned to it when the twins entered the living room. Danny ignored her.

"Vlad has made inventions before. With your invention, he may have modified one and done this to me," Danny informed them heatedly. The twins shook their heads vigorously.

"It wasn't our fault," they chorused together.

"You gave him that weapon!" Danny yelled furiously, the twins were stunned into silence.

"Because of you I was helpless against a ghost which has completely taken over my home!" Danny continued, getting so angry that his eyes glowed green for a split second before he flinched from the slight shock. The twins used his pause to their advantage.

"If Vlad used our technology, maybe we can help you," Jim offered. Danny glared at them but quickly relented. He needed their help if he was ever going to stand a chance against Gus Tempest after all.

 **So now we have an idea of what Vlad did to Danny…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Can we back track a little? You attacked our sons?" Mrs. Possible tried to redirect the conversation but the point had been forgotten.

"You really think that you can get rid of whatever's stopping me from using my powers?" Danny asked carefully, still angry but a lot calmer. The twins nodded quickly, determined to make it up to the half ghost teen.

"So what exactly happens when you use your powers?" Jim inquired in a business-like manner.

"I feel like I'm being electrocuted from the inside," Danny answered easily. Having felt the feeling a few times now, he recognised it to be similar to being shocked in the past. The twins nodded, hiding their surprise or horror completely.

"Vlad probably injected something into your bloodstream. That'll explain how it's from inside," Tim replied. Both twins jumped up from their seats and ran out of the room, shouting over their shoulders that they'll be back in a few minutes.

"Now, can we get back to the point that you attacked our sons?!" Mrs. Possible repeated.

"Mom, it wasn't like that," Kim began and the three teens explained what had happened with Drakken and his ghost mind control machine. As they finished explaining what happened, the twins returned with a lot of spare parts and began to tinker on the floor.

"So, you said that a ghost took over Amity Park?" Jim asked as he worked. Danny nodded and retold his story.

Once Danny had finished his story again, the twins got to their feet and began to pick up a few of their newly created inventions and walked up to Danny.

"We need to see what we're dealing with. I'm sorry Danny but we need you to trigger whatever Vlad did to you," Tim explained and motioned to his equipment. Danny nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Does the pain occur everywhere or just where you use your powers?" Jim inquired.

"I've not really checked. I've only used my powers when I had to use them since I tried to transform and got shocked," Danny answered with a slight shrug as the twins attached a few wires and detection devices to his arms.

"Try using your powers with only one hand. That way we'll know," Jim suggested.

Danny gave them a determined nod and focused on turning his left arm invisible and leaving his right arm and the rest of his body visible. The others watched in amazement as the twins worked around Danny. Their parents with a touch of pride. The moment Danny's left arm turned invisible, his face contorted in pain and he shut his eyes immediately and tried to block out the electricity in his left arm. The twins worked quickly, fully aware of the pain Danny was in. Their devices began to regulate the electricity levels and energy levels in both of Danny's arms. Tim was on Danny's right and Jim on his left.

"Okay, you can stop now," Tim informed him as he tapped Danny's arm. Danny's arm returned to normal and he took a shuddering breath as he relaxed again.

The twins smiled apologetically at Danny and removed their devices.

"As we thought, whatever Vlad's invention is, it only targets whatever starts using ecto-energy," Tim confirmed as he checked both devices with his brother. Then they turned to their father.

"But we're not going to be able to do much more here. Dad, we need a real lab and proper equipment," Jim explained and Mr. Possible understood what they were asking. They wanted access to his lab at the Space Centre.

He bit his lip thoughtfully and glanced at the clock. It was getting late.

"Alright, but not tonight. We all need to rest, especially Danny. We'll go in the morning. Danny can sleep on the couch," Mr. Possible decided and nobody argued. It wasn't a suggestion. Kim led Ron to the door and gave him a goodnight kiss and apologised about their date night being ruined. Mrs. Possible set up a bed for Danny on the couch and put the twins to bed. The moment Danny's head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep. He was exhausted.

 **So Friday is over.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Early the next morning, Mr. Possible, Jim, Tim, Danny, Kim and Ron drove to the Space Centre. Kim and Mr. Possible driving their own cars as neither was big enough for everyone. Danny moved the Spectre Speeder to the Possibles' back garden instead of outside the front of the house and was driven by Kim to the large complex, complete with rocket launch pad.

"Man, if things weren't so messed up at home, this would be great," Danny commented as they got out of Kim's car. Kim raised an eyebrow at him.

"It would?" she asked with surprise. Danny nodded.

"I'd love to be an astronaut. Dunno how that'll work with Phantom around but I'd still like it to happen," Danny admitted.

"Yeah, been to space before. It's not much," Ron remarked casually. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You have?" Danny prompted as the three teens walked towards the front door of the Space Centre. Ron shrugged.

"By accident. Monkey Fist was trying to kidnap a monkey trained to go in space. I ended up on the rocket," Ron explained.

"Yeah, and dad had to send me after him," Kim added with a smirk.

"Wow, I've been to space before and driven a rocket but still appeals to me," Danny informed them with excitement in his eyes. Ron and Kim turned to him in astonishment.

"Technus tried to take over a computer in space so I had to stop him. Afraid I had to destroy it. And there was a rocket possessed by ghost energy and it began to crash so I had to land it," Danny elaborated, noticing the stares.

"So, that's what happened. Dad was complaining how a system in space went down a few months back. He said that it overloaded," Kim commented.

"Wait for me kids!" Mr. Possible called to them as they reached the front door. Mr. Possible joined the three teens with Jim and Tim in tow. He took out a security pass and swiped it against a panel by the door and pulled the door open for everyone.

Within a few minutes, they were standing in Mr. Possible's lab. There was a desk littered with half-drawn rockets and pens and pencils in a corner. A large impressive computer spanning most of one of the walls. There were robotic arms and spare parts scattered around the room also. There were a lot of big and impressive equipment pieces along the other walls with unknown purposes. The twins gaped in amazement and had to stop themselves from running in to explore. They and their father led the way inside the room and Mr. Possible cleared a work bench.

"Alright, boys. What did you have in mind?" Mr. Possible asked curiously.

"Well, if whatever Vlad did to Danny was injected into his blood stream then chances are there are a lot of small devices scattered throughout his body. It would make the most sense," Jim explained as the twins took in the lab, locating and identifying different pieces of equipment.

"That or it could be intangible inside me. I've had that before," Danny suggested, with his arms folded watching the twins. They turned to him.

"How did you get it out?" Tim inquired.

"Had to use ghost gauntlets my dad invented to rip it out. Hurt, but worked," Danny replied nonchalantly. The twins swallowed, hoping that they were right instead of Danny.

"So, we should probably get an idea of how widespread the... er… Spectral Shockers are in Danny's body," Jim suggested, coming up with a name on the spot. They had to call whatever Vlad did something after all. Danny gave them a grim nod.

"Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it," Danny affirmed. The twins smiled apologetically.

"Dad, do you have anything that'll scan Danny for robots or technology?" Tim asked. Mr. Possible nodded.

"Yes, I'll set it up," he answered and strode over to a tall cylindrical glass device in the corner.

"Danny, we need you to do something to trigger the Spectral Shockers throughout your body so we can sense them," Tim informed him.

"You need me to try to change don't you?" Danny realised.

"Well, turning invisible or intangible might mess up the Shockers. We don't know," Jim admitted. Danny gave them a nod.

"I can't keep that going though. At the minute I can't even fully change without passing out," Danny explained to them seriously.

"Keep it going as long as possible and we'll do the rest," Tim assured him.

"Tweebs, are you sure you can't try something else?" Kim interjected, recalling the previous night when Danny tried to change in front of her parents. The twins shrugged.

"Not until we know what we're dealing with," Tim replied.

"Boys, it's ready," Mr. Possible called to the group. Danny took a breath and stepped into the glass cylinder and Jim and Tim joined their father at the controls. Kim and Ron stood further back, hoping that they knew what they were doing.

"Alright, power on. Control first," Mr. Possible announced and they waited for a minute as the machine whirred into life.

"Danny, try it now. Remember just do it for as long as possible," Jim called to Danny in a reassuring tone. Danny gave them a nod and a white band of light appeared around his waist and spilt as it travelled down and up his body. Kim, Ron, the twins and Mr. Possible flinched as he yelled in agony and leaned heavily against the glass wall. However the transformation didn't stop. The light continued until his clothes were replaced with his ionic black and white jumpsuit with his logo. The light continued over his head and his hair turned white, his eyes would be green if they weren't firmly squeezed shut.

The light vanished but Danny continued to scream in pain and the twins and Mr. Possible tapped buttons and monitored screens quickly. Suddenly the screams stopped and Danny collapsed in the machine and a white light reappeared around his waist and he reverted back to his human form. Black hair, jeans, red sneakers and white shirt with red detailing. However he was now unconscious.

The twins and Mr. Possible stopped the machine immediately and Kim and Ron ran forward in shock and managed to heave the boy out of the machine to lay him gently on the ground beside it.

"We said to try his best to keep it going, not to knock himself out!" Jim squeaked in horror.

"I'd better call your mother to come check him," Mr. Possible decided and took out his phone. The twins looked at their sister, looking for some kind of reassurance. She shrugged.

"I guess he pushed himself too much. But if those Shockers things react to ecto-energy as you said. Being in his ghost form, probably activated every single one of them," Kim suggested thoughtfully.

 **So, in case you're wondering why this hadn't happened before now, Danny hadn't pushed himself this hard until now. He noticed before that something was wrong and didn't push it. Now he did.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	12. Chapter 12

Danny slowly opened his eyes to find himself looking up at Mrs. Possible.

"Danny? How do you feel?" she asked, noticing that he was awake. He smiled weakly and gave a shrug.

"I've felt worse. Thanks though," Danny answered gratefully as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"You should take it easy," Mrs. Possible tried to object but Danny shook his head.

"I don't have the time to be taking it easy. Besides I'm fine. Believe me. I once got hit by lightning and walked away from it," Danny assured the doctor. Mrs. Possible looked doubtful but didn't protest and Danny got to his feet. He had been lying on the ground beside the machine he'd been in not twenty minutes ago.

"Danny, we're really sorry for pushing you like that," Tim apologised from across the room, having seen Danny getting up. Danny waved a hand dismissively.

"It's fine. I pushed myself, not you. Did you at least get what you needed?" Danny replied as he walked over to the twins, Mr. Possible and Kim and Ron looking at a computer. He was a little unsteady on his feet but he managed to keep his balance. Despite what he said to Mrs. Possible, being electrocuted from the inside hurt a lot more than being hit by Vortex's lightning, and that had hurt a lot.

"We think so. We're just trying to figure out how to short circuit them all without, you know, having to physically get to them all," Jim informed Danny as he reached their group.

"I could try turning everything but them intangible," Danny suggested. The twins looked to each other nervously.

"We don't want you to pass out again," Tim retorted. Danny smiled gently.

"I'll be fine, I won't try it everywhere first time. Just my hand," Danny reassured them.

Mrs. Possible joined the group.

"I'm not sure you should be doing anything like that right now, Danny. You look exhausted and weak," Mrs. Possible interjected sternly. Danny glanced at her.

"I have to try. My friends and family are counting on me," He replied determinedly.

"Hicka bicka boo?" Jim asked his brother. Tim shrugged.

"Hoo sha," He answered cautiously. They nodded to each other.

"We could try to track one and try it with that. If it doesn't work, then we don't try again. Fair enough?" Jim suggested. Danny nodded.

"If it'll help, I'll try it," he assured them.

Within a few minutes, the twins hooked up an ultrasound and metal detector to Danny's right arm and waited for the devices to register a Spectral Shocker. They waited and suddenly there was a beep and a shape appeared on the ultrasound. Without waiting for confirmation, Danny turned his arm intangible and focused hard on not turning the Shocker intangible. His arm instantly flared up in pain from being shocked. The ultrasound and metal detector fell through Danny's arm and clattered to the ground. Danny immediately stopped his intangible act and slumped in the chair the Possibles and Ron found him.

"Did it work?" Danny asked anxiously. The disappointed faces shook their heads. However suddenly a beep came from the metal detector. Ron picked it up and shook it and shrugged.

"Probably broke when it fell," Ron suggested but whistling and frantic chattering from Rufus alerted Ron to a tiny speck on the ground. Rufus picked it up and held it up to Tim. Tim took the speck, the size of a large grain of salt, and held it up to the light.

"Hicka bicka boo?" Jim asked excitedly. Tim glanced at his brother and ran to a microscope on a desk and placed the speck on a slide and checked it.

"Hoo sha!" Tim agreed victoriously. "And that means?" Ron prompted the twins irritably. It was no secret that their secret language annoyed Ron.

"It worked," the twins chorused.

 **A way to get rid of the Spectral Shockers surfaces… let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Now that they knew that Danny could use his intangibility to get rid of the Spectral Shockers, came the task of deciding how to do it. The twins ran off to study the first Shocker they'd seen and Kim and Ron decided to repeat the process with Danny after modifying the set up a little. They found a low table and left it under Danny's arm to catch the equipment when Danny's arm turned intangible. They repeated the process several more times. It didn't always work but they soon had twelve shockers. Mr. Possible calculated that there would have to be at least a hundred to ensure full coverage of Danny's body. However they were forced to stop as Danny began to tire from the constant shocks and intense concentration.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself," Kim commented with concern. Danny glanced at her before resting his head back on the top of the chair and closing his eyes again.

"I don't have a choice Kim. If this is the only way, then I'll do it. I have to be able to use my powers if I want to stand a chance against Gus," Danny replied evenly.

"Man, you recover really quickly," Ron remarked, noticing that despite Danny gasping for air and sweating profusely a minute ago, he seemed back to normal.

"Outwardly, yeah. I've got pretty good stamina nowadays. Sam makes sure of it so I don't flunk gym. Also, fighting ghosts, I've learned how to take a hit or getting shocked. But I'm still tired. These shocks are getting to me," Danny admitted with his eyes shut still.

"Hey, we think we've found a better way to get rid of these Shockers," Tim called excitedly. Danny jerked his head up and his eyes flew open.

"Really? What is it?" Danny demanded hopefully. He needed a better way. At this current rate, he'd die from the shocks or exhaustion before getting rid of all the Spectral Shockers.

"While looking at the Shockers, we've found that they emit a specific frequency," Tim began.

"You see, the Shockers run on a tiny energy pack run by ecto-energy. The circuitry then senses foreign ecto-energy and attacks it. That's what Vlad used from our technology," Jim continued with an apologetic nod to Danny.

"So, all we need to do, is utilise that frequency. We can lure the Shockers to move to a certain body part and then we can get rid of them," Tim concluded excitedly and held up a small black box with wires.

Danny smiled.

"So, we'd be able to get rid of them in one go?" Danny inquired.

"Theoretically, yeah," Jim confirmed.

"Then let's try it," Danny suggested, also getting excited.

"Wait, you said you needed a rest," Kim reminded Danny with a concerned scowl.

"That was before I knew I'd only have to do it once more," Danny countered simply and motioned to the twins to try. Mr. Possible followed his sons into the main part of the lab and glanced at his wife, who had insisted in staying close to Danny. She didn't like that the boy was basically torturing himself, but she understood his motives and couldn't help but be impressed by the teen. However, if he insisted in hurting himself, she would insist on being nearby in case he seriously injured himself.

"Alright, first, we need to bring all the Shockers to one place. So we'll attach this to your arm and turn it on. But um… it might burn you slightly. It's not exactly built to be used on people," Jim explained and glanced at his mother. She frowned at the boys but understood that they were trying to find solutions quickly.

"Doesn't matter. As long as it isn't too noticeable," Danny replied quickly and held out his left arm for them.

"Wait, what do you mean? As long as it isn't too noticeable?" Mrs. Possible asked, growing even more concerned by the boy's self-harming tendencies.

"My parents don't know about my ghost half. In fact only my enemies, best friends and sister know. Vlad and I have a stalemate where we're forced to have a truce. If the burns or whatever are really noticeable, then there'll be difficult questions," Danny explained and motioned to the twins again to strap the device to his arm. The twins obliged, avoiding their mother's eye. They turned it on and stood back.

"Now we have to wait until the Shockers travel to your arm," Tim announced.

 **So, yeah. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see if the twins' plan works.**

 **So um… until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

The bare wires against his skin stung a little but it was hardly noticeable.

"So, how come Vlad is… well Vlad and you're you?" Ron asked suddenly after ten minutes of waiting. Danny frowned in confusion.

"What was the question?" Danny replied.

"I mean, why is Vlad evil and you're not?" Ron attempted again. Danny gave a slight nod of understanding.

"Not sure completely. But my guess is because my accident and Vlad's were different. Mine was from exposure to clean ecto-energy. Vlad's exposure wasn't," Danny suggested.

"How can ecto-energy be clean?" Kim questioned with a frown.

"Vlad used to go to college with my parents. They made a small ghost portal and when they were about to turn it on, my dad… he makes mistakes a lot, well he put diet soda in the machine instead of ecto-purifier. Vlad got blasted and ended up in hospital with ecto-acne and after that I guess he found out about his powers and used them to become very rich. My accident was with a fully functioning portal. Dad just hadn't turned it on so it didn't work," Danny explained with a shrug.

"Ecto-acne?" The twins questioned with a raised eyebrow. Danny nodded seriously.

"Much more dangerous than it sounds. Vlad gave it to Sam and Tucker once. It nearly killed them. Seriously the moment this is all over. I'm gunna find Vlad and-" Danny replied, getting angry just thinking about Vlad.

"Enough of that! I won't have you talking so violently around my sons," Mrs. Possible warned. Danny cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Let's just say, Vlad is going to regret causing this situation," Danny concluded, suitably scolded.

Mr. Possible looked at his watch.

"Danny, try turning your other arm invisible. We need to check if the Shockers have all moved to your arm yet," Mr. Possible suggested. Danny nodded and turned his right arm invisible. No pain. Danny smiled broadly.

"It's working. Hang on. Let me try something else," Danny announced and suddenly his whole body apart from his left arm turned invisible.

"Yeah, there's no pain. They must all be in my arm now," Danny's disembodied voice informed them all and he became visible once again.

"Great. Now the trickier part. We're going to use a magnet and the frequency to attract the Shockers out of your arm when you turn it intangible. The Shockers should still react the same way even when intangible right?" Tim informed them with a slight shrug. Ghost powers weren't their specialty. Danny nodded.

"They should do. But I'll try to avoid making them intangible too," Danny replied, returning to his serious expression. This _was_ the tricky part and it was bound to be the most painful too. All the Spectral Shockers were in his arm, which meant all the pain throughout his body during the times he turned his entire body intangible would be concentrated in his one arm.

Mr. Possible handed the twins a magnet each and Jim and Tim positioned themselves over Danny's arm. They nodded to him. Danny took a deep breath and turned his arm intangible and hissed involuntarily as excruciating pain erupted in his arm, particularly around the wires on his fore arm. It took Danny a second to refocus himself on the task and redirected his intangibility away from his entire arm and avoided the Spectral Shockers instead. The Shockers immediately began to flow through Danny's intangible skin and to the magnets above. The pain lessened until it vanished entirely. Without a spoken cue, Danny continued the tangibility for a few extra seconds before returning it to normal.

He grinned.

"Thanks Jim, Tim. Sorry for being so hard on you last night," Danny apologised to the twins as they removed the magnets from Danny's vicinity.

"No, it was our fault. We should have checked with you first," Jim contradicted softly. Danny got up out of his seat and with a brief pause, willed for the band of light to appear around his waist. Mrs. Possible and Mr. Possible watched in awe as the boy in front of them changed from a normal teenager to Danny Phantom. His clothes changed into a black and white jumpsuit with a logo on his chest. His eyes turned to a piercing unnatural green and his hair a brilliant white. His body glowed softly. Even though Danny had transformed during the experimentation, Mr. Possible didn't actually see the teen as he was too busy. Therefore, this was the first time Kim's parents saw Danny Phantom. He sighed happily and relieved.

 **And finally Danny can change and use his powers without being tortured.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Great job guys. I owe you one," Danny announced as he prepared to leave.

"Wait just one minute! You're not just leaving!" Kim exclaimed. Danny turned to her and frowned.

"Kim, I need to get back to Amity Park and kick Gus out of my town before he does anything more drastic," Danny reasoned with slight annoyance.

"And how are you going to do that? Gus will be waiting and he'll just hypnotise you when you get close enough," Kim argued, folding her arms defiantly.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done for me. I really do. But you can't come. Gus can control humans by just saying or doing something. You'd never stand a chance," Danny informed her firmly, realising what she was hinting at.

"I can handle myself," Kim scoffed.

"So can Sam. So can Tucker and Jazz. My parents can too. This isn't about you being able to fight Kim. You can't stand up against this guy. I have to do this alone," Danny argued gently, noticing the unintentional insult he'd caused.

"If we may," Tim interjected.

"We've been thinking about that," Jim resumed with a smirk.

Everyone turned to the twins in astonishment.

"You have?" Danny asked. The two boys nodded.

"We had to wait for experiments to run. We decided to think about your other problem Danny," Jim explained.

"We figure, Gus isn't going to expect you to go back with help and he'll think you still won't be able to use your powers. I mean, it took a lot to take those things out," Tim resumed.

"So, we thought. What if you returned with help in your human form? That way you'll have something up your sleeve," Jim continued.

"Tweebs, what about the hypnotism?" Kim reminded them. She wasn't too sure about Danny going up against such a powerful ghost.

"Sunglasses," the twins chorused.

"You told us that Vlad made Gus wear sunglasses to prevent him using his powers against him," Tim recalled.

"So it should work if you wear the sunglasses. We figure, it's about eye contact. You should still avoid looking in his eyes directly, but at least you might have better defence," Jim explained with a shrug.

"Ok, that might work. But not for humans. Gus can control people by just snapping his fingers," Danny interjected, starting to think that maybe he should bring back up.

"Ear plugs," the twins commented.

"We think it's his voice. Or maybe something like that. If we can design ear plugs that filter him out. We'd have a chance," Jim replied. Danny suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Filter?" he muttered to himself. His eyes widened in recollection.

"Fenton phones," he realised with a snap of his fingers.

"Fenton phones?" Ron repeated. Danny smiled and nodded.

"My parents invented them. They filter out spectral noise. They work with Ember's music so they should work with Gus _if_ that's really what he's doing," Danny explained.

"Ember?" Kim asked confused.

"Ghost that can use music as a weapon. When I first met her, she was using her music to control entire crowds to take over the world. Hit me and Sam with a powerful love "song". Made me crush really hard on Sam. But Sam was wearing the Fenton phones and wasn't affected. She managed to break the spell and I took down Ember," Danny explained with slight embarrassment. Kim nodded in understanding.

"But we'll need some before we get to Amity Park," Kim reminded Danny. He merely grinned at her.

"There's some in the Spectre Speeder. Sam and Tucker use them whenever we're in the Ghost Zone so we just leave them in there. They work like ear pieces too," Danny replied.

"How many?" Kim inquired. Danny looked thoughtful.

"As far as I remember. Just the three pairs. One's mine for talking to Sam and Tucker," Danny recalled. Kim nodded.

"Right, me and Ron will go with Danny," Kim decided, giving the twins a stern stare to challenge them to argue with her. They didn't, knowing they wouldn't win.

 **And now the return to Amity Park… Danny now has his powers back in full working order and an idea to use to defend against Gus's hypnotism.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Danny, now in his human form, hopped into the Spectre Speeder and quickly found the Fenton phones. He popped his in his ear and brought the others out for Kim and Ron to put in. Mrs. Possible had to run to the hospital for an operation. Mr. Possible was given the task of keeping the twins out of trouble. Kim and Ron took the Fenton phones and put them into their ears.

"Test, test?" Kim muttered and Danny smirked at her, hearing her loud and clear through the Fenton phone.

"So, anything we should know before we get going?" Kim asked, satisfied with the ear piece. Danny nodded slowly.

"Vlad. His ghost half is pretty dangerous. He's had twenty years of experience with his powers. He can duplicate his form quickly and without warning, so watch your back. There's some wrist rays and stuff in the back, but he's still pretty strong," Danny warned them. Kim and Ron nodded in understanding. Without another word they got into the Spectre Speeder and Danny eased it into the air with practiced ease and typed Amity Park into the computer.

It didn't take long before Amity Park appeared in the distance. Kim and Ron, dressed in their mission clothes, strapped a pair of wrist rays on their wrists and popped a couple of Fenton lipsticks into their pockets. Ron was in the old favourite of cargo pants, gloves and black turtle neck. Kim was wearing her more modern outfit of black tight trousers and purple high-neck shirt and gloves. Danny, for appearances, also strapped a wrist ray to his arm and wore large bulky sunglasses that were his dad's for 80's night. He flew over the town and landed outside Fenton Works. The plan was to grab a few more powerful weapons before hunting down Gus and beating him into a Fenton thermos which they also needed to grab. Danny hopped out of the Spectre Speeder and led the way up to his front door, Kim and Ron following carefully.

The moment Danny pushed open the door however he was thrown back off his feet and into the side of the Spectre Speeder. Kim and Ron ran to his side in surprised horror. Danny put a hand to his head and groaned as he looked up at the front door. There stood his sister in a Fenton Peeler suit.

"Gus expected you to return, little brother. He told us to attack you," Jazz informed him in an emotionless voice. Her eyes were glazed over. Kim and Ron looked to Danny. This hadn't been part of the plan. They'd never considered fighting any of the hypnotised people. Danny got to his feet and watched as Jazz lifted her arm, ready to blast him again, in a dazed sort of manner.

"Leave this to me guys," Danny muttered to Kim and Ron as he walked up to his sister. She fired again at him and he ducked out of the way instinctively. He walked right up to her and looked into her eyes through the sunglasses.

"Jazz, answer me if you can. Do you have any control over what you do?" Danny asked softly. Jazz's eye twitched.

"None, Gus has complete control. He's the best hypnotist in the world," Jazz responded evenly. However Danny saw that this wasn't completely true.

"Where is Gus now?" Danny attempted. Jazz's eye twitched again.

"Town hall," she managed. Danny nodded.

"Jazz… remember Ember. If you can, free yourself. I'm going to stop Gus no matter what. Remember hypnotised people won't do what they don't want to do," Danny concluded and backed down the stairs slowly. He didn't what to push it. Jazz had barely any control. But if she realised what he'd told her, she might be able to free herself. He didn't want to say it outright in case Gus was watching.

He re-joined Kim and Ron and opened the Spectre Speeder's door, keeping an eye on his sister. Kim and Ron took the unspoken cue and got back into the vehicle. They weren't getting into the house. They'd have to break Gus's control before returning to grab a thermos. Danny gave his sister one last look before shutting the door after himself. He jumped into the driver's seat and took off quickly. He headed directly to the Town hall.

 **Just to clarify, Jazz twitching her eye is her fighting the hypnotism. So the final showdown is approaching…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

They landed a block away from the Town hall. Danny led the way and they stood on the edge of the empty square outside the political building. Rufus had been left in the Spectre Speeder, much to the naked mole rat's displeasure. Danny scanned the square suspiciously before taking a tentative step forwards. Kim and Ron followed slowly, keeping an eye out for any hypnotised people ready to attack. They walked right up to the front of the building before they stopped. Danny glanced around nervously and cleared his throat.

"Gus! Show yourself you coward!" he shouted angrily. Suddenly the trio saw dazed people block off all the roads out of the square and then Gus phased through the Town hall's roof.

"Ah, Danny Phantom has returned," Gus commented with malicious amusement. Danny scowled at the ghost.

"This time, I'm not running Gus! This time, I'll beat you!" Danny informed the ghost in a threatening tone. Gus shrugged before lowering himself to the ground.

"I see that you found a way to avoid my control as did your new little friends," Gus remarked, noticing the sunglasses and Kim and Ron.

"Little friends?" Kim repeated heatedly. Danny held a hand up to calm her. He'd deal with Gus.

"Why did you turn on Vlad? What do you want?" Danny demanded curiously. Gus grinned broadly.

"I was lost in the Ghost Zone. Sometimes when people die and end up there, they can't find their way out. Most accept it. I didn't. Vlad found me and brought me here. He asked me to take over the town. Make him seem better than he was. Improve his image especially for one Maddie Fenton. I told him I'd do it, _only_ if he got rid of you first. I'd heard of you and knew that you'd stop me before I managed to take control of everyone in this town. I didn't realise how slow you were though. So, I did what I wanted. I took control and made this town my personal kingdom. No one will defy me and now all I have to do is get rid of you!" Gus explained tauntingly. Once he finished talking, he sprang into action. He barrelled into Danny and carried him straight up into the air.

The moment that Gus grabbed Danny, the hypnotised townsfolk advanced on Kim and Ron. Kim and Ron started to fight them off, careful not to injure them. Well, Ron ran in circles and Kim fought the people. Once Gus had reached an altitude that no human could survive the fall from, he dropped Danny. Danny screamed as he fell but instinctively reached inside himself and willed for the band of white light to appear around his waist. His jeans, sneakers, white shirt all changed into his black and white jumpsuit. His hair changed from black to white and his eyes from blue to green. However his eyes were still hidden behind the large sunglasses. He caught himself before he hit the ground and turned to Gus with a smirk.

"You? You got them back? How?!" Gus stuttered furiously.

"Thanks to my "little friends"," Danny answered tauntingly. He then fired a ghost ray at Gus. Gus dodged it and then scowled angrily. Before Danny could attempt another attack, he was tackled from behind. Once he recovered, he turned to see a blank-faced Vlad floating there with his hands glowing a menacing pink.

"Oh, I've been looking forward to this," Danny remarked as he cracked his knuckles and lunged at Vlad.

 **Well, that secret lasted a long time… oh well. Let me know what you think of the story.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Kim and Ron saw Danny change and charge after Vlad after that. The townspeople seemed less aggressive suddenly.

"What's going on? I mean I'm not complaining that they're not trying to tear us apart but… why?" Ron called to Kim a few feet away.

"Maybe, Gus can't fight Danny and control all these people," Kim suggested with a shrug.

They watched as Danny disappeared from sight as he chased Vlad. Gus followed them furiously, probably hoping to gain control of Danny if he slipped up. As Gus got further away, some of the people began to snap out of their daze. Some didn't and merely stood there without any orders but others started looking around blinking confusion away.

"What happened?" Kim heard a female voice she recognised mutter. She looked to the source and spotted Sam. She ran through the crowd and joined her.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Kim asked. Sam blinked at Kim.

"Kim? What are you doing here? What happened?" Sam questioned confused. Kim smiled gently.

"Gus Tempest is a ghost. He hypnotised the whole town and Vlad got rid of Danny's powers. He came to us for help," Kim explained quickly, they could explain the full story later. Sam shook her head.

"Man, my head feels so fuzzy. The last time this happened was with Undergrowth. Where's Danny now?" Sam replied.

"Chasing after Vlad and Gus went after them. Gus is controlling Vlad," Kim answered calmly. Sam nodded slowly.

"KP! Tucker's over here," Ron shouted over the crowd and Kim and Sam ran over to them. After another quick explanation, Kim led the two teens back to the Spectre Speeder and Rufus. They returned to Fenton Works and found Jazz rummaging through weapons.

"Jazz? Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I managed to get a Fenton phone in my ear after Danny left. Did he take down Gus already?" Jazz replied as she turned to the four teens.

"No, he's fighting them now. We came to get a few weapons and a Fenton thermos," Kim informed her. Jazz nodded seriously.

"Here, I found a few extra Fenton phones," Jazz told them as she handed Sam and Tucker a set of Fenton phones each and handed Kim a thermos.

"Now, we need to find my parents," Jazz decided.

"Wait, you told Danny that Gus told you to wait here for him," Ron recalled incorrectly. Jazz shook her head.

"No, he told us to attack him. I waited here and my parents went off into the town. They don't exactly need encouragement to attack Danny Phantom. We have to find them before they find him and attack," Jazz explained.

Kim, Ron, Sam and Tucker nodded in understanding. They ran out to the Spectre Speeder. Tucker drove now that his head was clear again and the others, including Rufus, kept their eyes peeled for Danny or his parents. It didn't take long to find Danny. The flashes of green and pink light was a dead giveaway. They flew towards the fighting but kept their distance. Danny was being forced to fight off both Vlad and Gus. Gus had begun to attack Danny with random punches, tackles and deep red energy blasts. He seemed to be holding his own though.

At least that was until an unexpected Jack-o-nine-tails appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around Danny's ankle. It shocked him and pulled him face-first into the side of a building. The sunglasses cracked and fell into the street below. Danny shook his head and looked down at his ankle and saw the weapon and then up to see his father staring unseeingly at him. He turned to see Gus smiling victoriously and then Danny realised that everything was too clear. He touched his face and saw that the glasses were gone. He slammed his eyes shut immediately.

 **Yeah, the glasses lasted about as long as Danny's secret that he had his powers back… so what now.**

 **Until the net chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Danny strained to hear everything around him. How could he fight Vlad and Gus while avoiding his parents if he couldn't open his eyes? He knew that Jack would still be holding the weapon and his mother had to be close by. Where you found one, the other usually followed. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that Jack was a much better shot when hypnotised. Suddenly he felt another Jack-o-nine-tails wrap around his other ankle and he was shocked again and he was pulled downwards sharply. He slammed into the ground and he heard someone land beside him.

"With you out of the way, I'll be able to control whoever I wish," Gus gloated as he bent over Danny and touched his face, after pinning him to the ground with a knee to the chest. Danny flinched away and squeezed his eyes shut even harder. Gus roughly pushed on Danny's eyelids and tried to force them open to make eye contact with Danny and hypnotise him.

The humans in the Spectre Speeder watched in horror as Gus bent over Danny. Tucker sped the vehicle closer to Danny in a desperate attempt to help his friend. However Vlad shot at them and forced them to veer away.

"We can't let Gus get to Danny!" Sam exclaimed angrily and watched helplessly at the window.

Danny struggled against Gus. He refused to be controlled. However Gus wasn't about to give up. Danny then thought of a plan. He allowed his energy to build up and he began to glow a soft green. Gus didn't seem to notice as he continued to try and pry Danny's eyes open. Suddenly Gus was thrown away from Danny and into a shop window. The window shattered and Gus disappeared into the shop. Danny took a breath of relief and floated up from the ground. The weapons on his ankles had been forced off him as well. He floated up a few feet and backed away from the direction Gus had been thrown in. But he didn't dare open his eyes. He bumped into a stone wall and took that as his cue to float straight up. Right into the bottom of a stone balcony.

"Ow!" he groaned and rubbed his head and turned himself intangible and floated through the balcony.

Sam smiled with relief when she saw Danny throw Gus into a shop window.

"He shook off Gus!" she informed the others. Tucker was busy trying to out-fly Vlad and Kim and Jazz were trying to land a shot on their pursuer. Ron took to sitting next to Tucker and warning him if he felt that a building was too close or if Tucker dove a little too quickly. Rufus cowered in Ron's pocket. Sam tapped her Fenton phone on and heard Danny hit his head. She saw him appear on top of a balcony.

"Danny? You alright?" Sam asked him. Danny, with his eyes firmly shut, glanced around him.

"Fenton phone Danny," Sam explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, right. I'm fine but I can't fight with my eyes shut. I need another pair of sunglasses. Hopefully they'll work. How did you shake Gus's control?" Danny replied tensely.

"When you chased after Vlad and Gus went after you. His hypnotism broke. At least it did on me and Tucker. Jazz got a Fenton phone too. Danny float straight up. There's nothing between you and open sky now. We'll grab you on the way past," Sam informed her. Danny nodded.

"Tucker turn left. We're going to catch Danny and get out of here," Sam called to Tucker. He glanced at Sam before complying.

However as Tucker turned the Spectre Speeder, Vlad managed to strike a critical hit and the vehicle spiralled out of control and crashed.

"Sam! What was that?" Danny shouted into the Fenton phone.

"Tucker crashed the Spectre Speeder," Sam informed Danny. She turned to everyone else. Ron was scrambling out of his seat, unharmed but panicking. Jazz had hit her head and was unconscious. Kim was trying to rouse her, a few scrapes but she was fine. Tucker was also unconscious over the steering wheel. The lights inside had gone out and the door had been torn off. Somehow, Tucker had landed so the Spectre Speeder was right way up. Sam struggled to her feet and instantly collapsed again. She'd hurt her right ankle. Probably just a sprain but she wouldn't be able to walk. Sam looked out of the window and saw Gus stumble out of the shop, looking livid.

"Danny, Gus is on his feet. Tucker and Jazz are out and I hurt my ankle. The Speeder is trashed," Sam explained quickly.

 **And so the allies decrease. Now what?**

 **Feel free to let me know what you think of the story so far. I love hearing your opinions.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Danny chanced opening his eyes a crack. If only just to get a better idea of what was around him. He saw Vlad flying around above the fight location like a vulture. His parents were nowhere to be seen. The Speeder was a wreck in the street. And Gus… he was looking around for Danny. The moment Danny saw Gus looking in his general direction, he slammed his eyes shut again.

"Sam, I need you to be my eyes. Can you see anywhere I can get sunglasses? Kim's brothers have a theory that Gus can't hypnotise me unless he makes eye contact with me. That's why Vlad made him wear sunglasses before," Danny asked Sam softly.

"That shop, maybe? There might be a pair there. I'll tell Kim and Ron to get a pair. They seem fine," Sam replied.

"No, just direct me," Danny interjected.

"Danny, you can't see. I'll send Kim out. I'll tell them to turn their Fenton phones on too," Sam responded firmly.

Sam turned to Kim and Ron.

"Kim, Danny's still out there and literally flying blind. He needs another pair of sunglasses. Ron, would you mind looking after Jazz and Tucker. I can't walk, hurt my ankle, so I'll keep an eye on Danny and be his eyes," Sam informed the other teens. Kim looked up from Jazz and gave a determined nod before disappearing outside before Sam could explain about the Fenton phone. Ron settled down and also nodded. He jumped up from his seat and pulled Jazz away from the gaping hole in the vehicle. Sam returned her gaze to Danny and gasped as Gus and Vlad turned their attention on him.

Kim ducked between cars and ran to the broken shop window. She glanced up and saw Danny dodging attacks from Vlad and Gus above her. Kim could see that Danny wasn't reacting to their attacks, but listening to Sam's instructions. They obviously had a very strong relationship if Danny could trust Sam to be his eyes while facing two formidable opponents. Kim returned her gaze to the shop and jumped inside, careful of all the sharp broken glass. She crunched her way through the store and found a display with cheap sunglasses on it. Kim gave a sigh of relief as she took a pair and tried them on. Checking that they properly covered her eyes and sat securely on her nose. If they fit for her, chances were that they'd fit for Danny.

Kim turned to leave only to see Mr. and Mrs. Fenton staring at her blankly. They pointed large ghost weapons at her. She licked her lips nervously before pocketing the sunglasses and putting up her hands, ready for a fight. Jack fired his gun first. Kim jumped up and dodged it expertly. She'd had plenty of practice when fighting Shego over the years. She ran up and with a quick thought of regret, kicked him hard in the chest. Jack toppled, winded but would still be able to fight.

Then Kim turned to Maddie. Maddie tossed aside her gun and struck a fighting pose. Kim raised an eyebrow in surprise. Maddie lunged at Kim and it was quickly apparent that Maddie knew how to fight. Kim could see that she was a ninth degree black belt. Kim ducked under a punch and kicked Maddie's legs out from under her. Maddie fell but she managed to trip Kim and she also fell. They began to struggle with each other on the ground. Maddie still looked ahead with a blank stare and didn't seem to notice the glass they were forced to roll on. Kim and Maddie, through her jumpsuit, were quickly covered in scratches and the occasional deep gash.

Jack watched the women grapple with each other, his gun held ready if Kim managed to overpower Maddie, but he didn't dare shoot in case Maddie was hit. This registered with Kim. Jack was still concerned for Maddie despite being hypnotised. Kim recalled overhearing Danny's conversation with Jazz. "Remember hypnotised people won't do what they don't want to do," he'd said. Maybe Kim could break the spell.

"I'm on your side! Jazz is hurt!" Kim attempted. Maddie's onslaught faltered for a fraction of a second. Kim smirked. This could work. She had to hope that she could reach Maddie and Jack before Danny got into real trouble.

"She was trying to stop the ghost responsible for this and the Spectre Speeder was shot down. She was knocked out," Kim explained hopefully. She watched the adults but she realised that her plan wasn't going to work after all. Jack was still aiming his gun at her and Maddie was still trying to get the upper hand in their hand-to-hand combat on the floor. Kim kicked Maddie away enough so she could get up off the floor with a handstand.

She turned to Jack and rolled away from his shots and Maddie got to her feet in a slightly less graceful manner. Kim began to rack her mind for a better plan and then recalled what Jazz said in Fenton Works. "They don't exactly need encouragement to attack Danny Phantom," Kim recalled. She remembered the last time she was in Amity Park. The Fentons had been desperate to catch Danny. They hated Danny Phantom and Gus had already ordered them to attack Danny. Kim smiled grimly. It would make things harder for Danny but if she could get to him first, then he'd stand a chance of winning this fight.

"Danny Phantom is outside this shop! He's busy fighting two ghosts… easy pickings right?" Kim informed the ghost hunters feeling rotten for handing Danny over to them. This stopped the shots. Jack cocked his head at her.

"He's blind right now too. He'll never see you coming. But this opening won't last long. If you keep fighting me, you'll miss it," Kim continued. Maddie and Jack turned to each other. They still had blank expressions but there was a flicker of emotion underneath. Emotions of determination, anger, excitement. Kim could tell that they'd follow her suggestion. Maddie and Jack turned on their heels and stomped out of the shop. Kim sighed in relief.

"Sam, Danny's parents attacked me. I had to redirect them on Danny. But I have sunglasses, tell me where to go and I'll hand them to Danny," Kim explained into her Fenton phone. However before Sam could reply, there was a loud crash outside.

 **So the plan to allow Danny to see again is in motion… whether it works is another matter.**

 **Will Kim's suggestion to Danny's parents prove more deadly than intended…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Danny kept his eyes shut and listened intently for Sam to start directing him.

"Danny, drop now!" Sam exclaimed suddenly. Danny immediately allowed himself to fall through the air for a few feet. He felt the air brush past him as he dodged an attacker.

"Fly right," Sam told him and he complied and again he felt air brush past him as his attacker flew past him. Danny realised that there was more than one attacker. Gus or Vlad won't have had the time to set up another attack in the time between the attacks. Danny gritted his teeth in annoyance and anger.

"Fly up and left," Sam ordered him and Danny quickly followed the order. He felt a crackle of energy this time and realised that he had dodged a ghost ray.

This continued for a long time. He was beginning to tire and the attacks were getting harder to dodge. Sam had to tell him to drop and turn in a direction and then fly up again within seconds. Soon there wouldn't be enough time for Sam to react and tell Danny what to do and for him to comply.

"Up and right. Then drop!" Sam commanded. Her voice clearly conveyed her stress. Danny flew up and to the right. He then dropped and caught himself a few feet later. He scowled with his eyes shut. He wished he could just open them for a second and check on how things were going.

However the Fenton phone crackled back into life and instead of Sam's voice. It was Kim's.

"Sam, Danny's parents attacked me. I had to redirect them on Danny. But I have sunglasses, tell me where to go and I'll hand them to Danny," Kim explained. Danny realised that Kim didn't know that Danny could hear her as well. However before he or Sam could reply, he was hit from behind. Hard. He lost control of his flight and fell. He slammed into the ground and made a large crater in the street.

Danny slowly picked himself back up of the ground and stood up straight, still blind as he kept his eyes shut. He was painfully aware that Gus could be anywhere waiting for the opportunity to hypnotise him.

"Sam, I need you to give me a quick idea of the layout. What direction is Kim in? What are Vlad and Gus doing? Can you see my parents?" Danny questioned quickly. He needed Sam to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"Right… er don't know where your parents are. Vlad and Gus are directly above. Kim's coming out of the shop now on your left. You're only a few feet in front of the Speeder. Wait… Danny dodge right!" Sam explained. Danny immediately jumped to his right. Sam's tone told him all he needed to know. Something had been coming at him and fast.

The moment he hit the ground he heard something slam into the ground beside him. Then he felt a jolt of electrical ecto-energy hit him. Sam hadn't had the time to warn him. That or her view was blocked. He yelled in pain and instinctively scrambled away from his attacker. Then he felt a rope wrap around him. He tried to phase through it but instantly realised that it must be the Fenton Fisher. He was tied up, blind and trapped.

Kim emerged from the shop and saw Danny struggle to his feet. She noticed that he still had his eyes shut.

"Sam, I need you to give me a quick idea of the layout. What direction is Kim in? What are Vlad and Gus doing? Can you see my parents?" Kim heard Danny say. She realised that the Fenton phones were all connected and felt a little guilty as she understood that her telling Sam her situation had distracted Danny from dodging his opponents.

"Right… er don't know where your parents are. Vlad and Gus are directly above. Kim's coming out of the shop now on your left. You're only a few feet in front of the Speeder. Wait… Danny dodge right!" Kim heard Sam inform him. Kim looked up and saw Vlad diving sharply at Danny. Danny instantly jumped out of the way and barely missed Vlad's body slam. But before Kim could react Vlad lifted an arm at Danny and shot a pink ghost ray at him. Danny yelled in pain and scrambled away.

Then out of nowhere a light blue string wrapped around Danny's arms. Kim followed the string and saw Jack staring blankly at Danny holding a strange looking fishing rod. Kim turned back to Danny and saw that he couldn't escape it.

"What's going on?" Kim asked, not realising that her Fenton phone was still on.

"It's the Fenton Fisher. Danny can't phase though it," Sam voice explained, she sounded a little stunned. Kim nodded in understanding. Gus descended leisurely and landed beside Danny. Danny continued to struggle against the ghost proof fishing line.

"Give it up Phantom. You can't hope to defeat me," Gus gloated loudly. Danny turned to the noise and snarled.

"I haven't lost yet Gus," he growled back.

Kim snapped out of her trance and realised that Danny needed help. She turned to the Fentons standing to the side, watching the exchange. She nodded to herself. She mightn't have experience fighting ghosts but she did have experience in fighting humans. She knew that if Danny could see, he'd be able to handle the ghosts without a problem. She took out the sunglasses and bit her lip in thought. Glasses were all well and good, but if they fell off like the other ones, Danny would be in the same situation. She had to modify the glasses. She turned back into the shop thinking and spotted another display, partially destroyed, with headbands on it. She grinned and jumped back into the shop and tied a long hairband to the arms of the sunglasses. She tested it on herself and tied the knots tighter. This would work. It would make the sunglasses into googles for Danny.

She then returned them to her pocket and launched herself at Danny's parents. She kicked the Fenton Fisher out of Jack's hands and kicked him once again in the chest. He fell down hard and hit his head. He obviously hadn't expected the attack. She turned to Maddie and smirked. Maddie didn't react for a moment until her gaze switched from the trapped Danny to Kim.

"Danny, Kim knocked the Fisher out of your dad's hand. You can get away," Sam informed Danny through the Fenton phones.

Danny smiled.

"What are you smiling about?!" Gus demanded angrily.

"You really need to keep a better eye on my "little friends" Gus," Danny taunted as he shot up into the air, dragging the fishing rod with him. Once he was in the air, he managed to swing the rod in a way to undo the line around his shoulders by spinning quickly in the air. The fishing rod was flung off down the street and Danny grinned when he felt the weight of it disappear.

"Kim's on your left Danny, but Vlad is coming from below fast," Sam warned him.

"Directly?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered immediately. Danny nodded and pointed a fist straight down and fired a ghost ray. The yelp of surprise and the slight thud below told Danny that he had hit Vlad.

He shot off to his left and heard a scuffle below him.

"Kim, I'm above you. Toss it," Danny called down.

"Gus is behind you," Sam warned him. Kim glanced up and pulled the sunglasses out and threw them straight up. Danny opened his eyes and managed to catch them. He noticed the modification and he smirked. He pulled the glasses on and secured the hairband behind his head. The sunglasses were pulled tightly into the bridge of his nose, but if it meant he could took take a hit without losing them, then it was worth the discomfort. He spun around and fired a ghost ray at a fast approaching Gus.

"Thanks Kim, great idea. Thanks Sam," he thanked them and then shot off towards Gus. He was ready for round two.

 **So Danny can open his eyes without danger of being hypnotised. But just a reminder… he doesn't have a thermos…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Danny flew straight into Gus and they grappled with each other. Both trying to get the upper hand. Danny eventually pushed Gus away from him and fired a ghost ray at him. Gus dodged it and fired a deep red beam of energy at him. Danny smirked and dodged it and lunged at Gus again. This time Gus didn't have the time to catch Danny. Danny threw Gus to the ground and Gus smashed into the concrete hard.

Sam smiled as Danny thanked her and Kim and dove back into the fight. She then realised that Danny didn't have a thermos with him. He couldn't finish the fight until he could suck Gus in one. She tried to get to her feet again but groaned in pain. Ron looked over to her. He had carried Tucker and Jazz to the back of the Speeder and had checked them over for any injuries. Rufus had helped by grabbing first aid implements for Ron. Sam was still a little surprised at how adept Ron was at first aid. However, when you're best friends with a hero or crime fighter, cuts and bruises came as standard. It shouldn't be surprising that Ron knew some first aid.

"How's Danny doing?" he asked, misunderstanding the groan.

"Kim got the glasses to him. He's fighting Gus now. But he needs a thermos. I can't get it to him though," Sam explained and motioned to her injured ankle. Ron nodded and got up. He grabbed the thermos and made his way to the open doorway.

"Where are you going? You can't go out there!" She exclaimed with concern.

"Relax Sam. I'm just going to run out there and hand him the thermos. I'll be fine," Ron assured her.

"It's too dangerous," Sam decided. Ron didn't know what to watch out for. She wasn't even sure that Ron knew what was going on out there.

Ron held up a hand as Sam attempted to get up again.

"Sam, I may not look much but I'm a fast runner. I'm the Middleton Mad Dog's quarterback for a reason you know," Ron informed her. Sam blinked in surprise again.

"I'll run out, hand the thermos to Danny and run back in no time. Then I'll tend to that ankle of yours," Ron decided and then he stepped out of the Spectre Speeder. Rufus made to follow but Ron smiled sadly at his pet.

"Rufus, stay here. Keep an eye on Sam. Make sure she doesn't walk on that ankle before I look at it. I'll be back in a minute," Ron assured the naked mole rat. As sure as Ron was that he could run fast and get to Danny, he wasn't sure that he wouldn't get hit by a ghost ray on the way to or from the Speeder. He didn't want Rufus to get hurt. Rufus groaned in disappointment but did as Ron asked without question.

Ron took a moment to scan the surroundings. It truly looked like a warzone. There was a shop down the street that had been smashed to pieces by the look of it. Kim was fighting hand-to-hand with Danny's mom. She was holding her own but wasn't able to get the upper hand over Maddie. Vlad was shaking the stars from his eyes in a crater a few feet away. Danny and Gus were floating about twenty feet in the air. Danny had sunglasses on again and seemed to be getting the upper hand. Danny dodged a beam of red energy from Gus and then tackled the ghost. Gus fell and smashed into the concrete, creating yet another crater. Danny dropped down, quickly but safely. Gus quickly got to his feet and began to fire at Danny again. Danny swerved to the side and fired his own ghost rays at Gus.

Ron took a deep breath and ran forward. He had to hand the thermos over while Danny was still close to the ground. Ron was quickly realising that ghost fights could travel very quickly and he had to grab this chance while he could.

"Danny!" he shouted. Danny glanced at him and turned back to Gus to fire another ghost ray. Ron knew this was risky. He had to distract Danny to hand him the thermos and Danny was pretty busy.

Suddenly there was a sharp chill in the air and behind Danny's sunglasses/goggles his piercing green eyes turned to an electric blue. He fired a blue ghost ray at Gus and Gus was froze in a block of ice. He turned to Ron.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly. Ron stared at the ice in surprise. "Ron! That won't hold long. What's wrong?" Danny repeated with urgency already hearing the ice crack.

"Right, nothing. I'm here to give you this," Ron replied with slight embarrassment and passed the thermos to Danny. Danny smiled his thanks and turned to Gus as the ice exploded. He threw up a shield to protect himself and Ron and then Ron ran away from the renewed fight.

Ron raced back to the Speeder ignoring the small explosions and gasps of pain or rage behind him from the ghost fight. He ran back into the vehicle and found Rufus chattering in a scolding tone at Sam. She had managed to get to her feet while leaning heavily on the wall. Ron walked to her, panting heavily.

"You shouldn't be on that foot," he informed her. Sam tore her annoyed gaze from Rufus and looked up at Ron.

"Ron! You're alright! Did you get the thermos to Danny?" Sam asked, clearly relieved to see him. Ron smiled gently and nodded.

"Yeah. I got it to him. Here, I'll help you to the chair and I'll take care of that ankle," Ron offered and helped Sam hobble over to the driver's seat. Rufus fetched a bandage for Ron and Ron carefully pulled Sam's combat boot off her injured foot.

 **So Danny has a thermos. Let me know what you think of the story… the end is in sight…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Danny noticed Ron run for cover and clipped the thermos to his belt. Gus fired a ghost ray at Danny. Danny rolled to the side and then fired a ghost ray at Gus again. They fired at each other repeatedly. Sometimes a ghost ray hit but usually the other retaliated quickly and the fight continued. Danny knew he had to wear Gus down enough to get the time to activate the thermos and suck him in. But Gus was still going strong. Finally Danny had enough, he summoned his ice powers again and froze the ghost again and quickly shattered the ice and threw Gus back to the ground a few feet away. Danny grabbed the thermos and unscrewed the lid.

"It's over Gus! You're going back to the Ghost Zone," Danny growled as a blue light emerged from the thermos and Gus screamed in anguish as he was pulled inside. Danny slammed the lid on the thermos and sighed a sigh of relief. Finally the nightmare was over.

Maddie froze for a spilt second and Kim, not knowing that Gus had been defeated, took advantage of the opening and roundhouse kicked the older woman. Maddie slammed back into a building and was knocked out. With a huff of annoyance but victory she turned to see Danny clipping the thermos back to his belt. Kim smiled broadly and ran over to him.

"You beat him?" Kim called to him. Danny turned to her and nodded. He pulled the sunglasses/goggles off his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose which was very red.

"Great idea with the hairband by the way. Mind putting them back before we forget. I'd rather not steal them," Danny requested with a smirk. Kim grinned back and took the glasses and ran back to the shop.

"Well done Daniel. I knew you'd come through in the end," a voice called from a crater. Vlad Plasmius got back to his feet and turned to Danny, smiling. His smile wasn't exactly malicious, but nor was it friendly.

"I'm glad to see that you got your powers back under control," Vlad added innocently.

"Can it Plasmius! This whole thing was your fault!" Danny snarled angrily, his eyes flashing brightly involuntarily. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"My fault? What are you talking about? I was being controlled," Vlad attempted boldly. Danny clenched his fists and trudged up to Vlad.

"Gus told me that you brought him here Vlad! You're the one who took advantage of that invention Jim and Tim Possible made and you injected those things into me! You're the reason that Gus was even able to take over the town!" Danny accused furiously. Vlad looked surprised at how much Danny knew.

"You got what you deserved!" Danny decided firmly.

"I did help you Daniel. If it wasn't for me, Gus would have hypnotised you as well as me," Vlad reminded Danny with an edge in his voice. Danny scoffed.

"You call that help? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been defenceless on that stage!" Danny shot back at the older halfa. Vlad snarled at Danny and clenched his own hands into fists.

Kim emerged from the shop to see Danny and Vlad arguing loudly, looking very close to starting a fight. She walked carefully towards them.

"Daniel, we both suffered at Gus's hands. Perhaps we should just leave it at that," Vlad suggested with a threatening tone.

"What?! You caused this! This is your fault!" Danny argued furiously.

"You don't want to pick a fight with me Daniel! I can easily defeat you!" Vlad warned. Danny growled angrily and shifted his stance into a defensive one.

"Then why haven't you before?" Danny asked boldly. Vlad's eyes flashed bright red for a second. Kim stopped abruptly, noticing that the situation had indeed escalated.

Without warning Vlad shot at Danny. He jumped to the side and shot a ghost ray at Vlad. However the older halfa wasn't fast enough and was hit. Danny took advantage of the stumble and punched Vlad in the face hard. Vlad fell to the ground.

"Vlad, I'm going to say this only once! Don't bring ghosts to Amity Park! They always turn on you!" Danny snarled and fired another ghost ray at Vlad. Vlad flinched and saw that the ghost ray hit the ground inches beside his head.

"Next time, I won't hold back. Get out of here! And don't pin this on me!" Danny growled as Vlad floated to his feet. The halfas stared at each other before Vlad nodded slowly. Their truce renewed. Vlad took off and disappeared in the distance, heading towards the town hall.

Kim joined Danny hesitantly as he stared angrily at Vlad's receding figure in the sky.

"You alright?" Kim asked tentatively. Danny blinked and his rage abated.

"Yeah, sorry for that. Probably scared you. It's just this is the second time I've had to clear up after Vlad. He just makes me so angry," Danny apologised, getting worked up again as he spoke. Kim bit her lip and turned back to his parents. They were still unconscious.

"I'm sorry for hurting your parents," she remarked to change the subject slightly. Danny looked at her and turned to his parents.

"It's fine, I understand. Besides hopefully they won't remember this. And if they do, they'll just blame Phantom," Danny replied with a shrug. Kim flinched.

"Don't you care that they hate you… well _this_ you?" Kim asked softly. Danny nodded. "Yeah, but I'm used to it. As long as Vlad doesn't try and pin this mess on me… then I don't mind," Danny answered.

"Would he do that?" Kim questioned.

"He did last time. This time though he might succeed in making me into public enemy number one again," Danny retorted with a resigned sigh.

"Come on, we should check on the others," Danny decided and led the way to the wrecked Spectre Speeder.

 **And finally the crisis is over… however they still need to do some damage control. Let me know what you think of my story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Danny stepped into the wrecked Speeder and instantly saw Ron wrapping a bandage around Sam's ankle. He smiled sadly at her. Sam looked up and smiled relieved.

"Danny! You alright?" she greeted him. Danny smirked and laughed softly.

"I should be asking you that. You're the one that got hurt," Danny replied gently. Sam shrugged.

"She'll be fine. It's just a sprain. It'll better in a day or two, as long as she stays off it," Ron interjected as he tucked the end of the bandage away into the wrapping. Danny nodded.

"Thanks Ron. How are Jazz and Tucker?" Danny asked glancing at the two. Ron shrugged.

"They look fine. Might have a bruise and a mild concussion at worst. But that's all I think is wrong. It's hard to tell with them knocked out," Ron answered. Kim stepped into the Speeder then and Ron gasped at her.

"KP, what happened to you?" Ron demanded noticing the bleeding cuts on her arms.

"Got into a cat fight on a floor covered in broken glass," Kim explained with a shrug and a wince. Now that the adrenaline was leaving her system, her cuts were starting to sting painfully.

"Glass?!" Ron yelped and jumped to his feet to examine the cuts.

After a moment, Ron grimaced.

"You have glass in a few of these cuts. You'll need a doctor to get them out," Ron informed his girlfriend concerned.

"Oh, let me," Danny interjected and touched Kim's shoulder. He turned her intangible and the glass fell to the ground. Ron stared at the glass around Kim.

"I keep forgetting that you can do that sort of thing," Ron muttered. Danny grinned and fetched a Fenton Broom from the back of the Speeder and swept the glass out of the vehicle. He then reappeared a few minutes later.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked him suspiciously.

"Getting the glass out of mom and checking dad," Danny replied and sat beside Sam and watched Ron tending to Kim's wounds.

A little while later Tucker and Jazz started to come round. Ron rushed to their side and checked that they weren't injured or had a concussion. They were fine. Then the five teens gathered and started to think about their next step.

"So, what are we going to do about the Spectre Speeder?" Danny asked. He didn't want to blame Danny Phantom particularly. He was still in his ghost form in case they needed him though.

"I'll take the blame. I'll tell them that Gus took over the whole town and I was trying to stop him," Jazz offered.

"But how are you going to explain how you weren't taken over too?" Ron asked. There was a silent moment where everyone considered the question.

"You can say that Gus tried to force you to do something you didn't want to do," Kim suggested. Jazz frowned in thought but nodded.

"I can start talking about the psychological effect hypnotism has on people. I'd be able to talk about that enough to confuse dad. He'd drop it then. Mom probably would too," Jazz decided.

"Alright, but we need to come up with a reason for Kim and Ron to be here in case mom and dad remember anything," Danny interjected.

"We'll say that Wade saw what was happening here and he sent us here to help out. We ran into Jazz and she explained everything," Kim offered.

"Now, we just need a story for Danny Fenton," Tucker reminded them all. Danny glanced at them and frowned.

"Mom and dad noticed you were gone on Friday morning. I'm guessing that was Vlad's doing," Jazz explained. Danny nodded.

"He could say that he was at mine studying for Mr. Lancer's test on Monday," Sam suggested.

"Alright, cool. They'll believe that," Danny smiled.

"Danny, we actually have got a test on Monday… did you forget?" Tucker clarified. Danny blinked and then looked horrified.

"What's it on?" he inquired quickly. Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes.

"We'll help you study later," Sam assured him.

"That should cover all the bases right?" Jazz announced.

"What about Phantom?" Ron wondered aloud.

"What about him?" Sam replied.

"Don't you need a cover story for Phantom?" Ron expanded. Sam smiled.

"No, if we know what Phantom's doing then Mr. and Mrs. Fenton would probably cover us in goop," Tucker laughed. Danny and Jazz nodded sympathetically.

"Goop?" Kim repeated.

"It's supposed to get rid of overshadowing ghosts," Danny explained in a bored tone.

"It's murder to get out of your hair," Jazz added. Ron and Kim nodded in understanding. It was better that they didn't give Phantom an alibi. Jazz turned to Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Probably would be best if you three got out of here. It'll help with your alibis," Jazz informed them. Danny nodded and they got up. Danny put an arm under both of their arms and turned them intangible and flew through the Speeder and away from the scene.

 **Well, the "story" for Jack and Maddie is ready. So will they buy it?**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as Danny, Sam and Tucker left, Jack started to come around. Kim and Ron ran over and Ron started to tend to Jack's bump. Jazz joined them shortly afterwards. Maddie came round as Ron began to tend to her many scratches and gashes. It was a good thing Danny had intangibly removed the glass shards.

"Jazz? What happened?" Jack asked.

"A ghost took over the town. He's gone now. It was Gus," Jazz answered softly.

"That hypnotist Vladdy hired?" Jack recalled with wide eyes. Jazz nodded slowly.

"Are you alright?" Maddie inquired concerned. Jazz smiled.

"Yeah, Gus tried to make me get rid of all the weapons at home. I refused to do it and managed to shake off his control for long enough to get a hold of some Fenton phones," Jazz lied easily.

"She then called us. Kim Possible, we met a couple of months ago," Kim interjected and shook hands with Maddie and Jack. The adults nodded in recognition.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked suddenly, noticing that her son was missing. Jazz shook her head.

"Not sure. He was studying at Sam's on Thursday night. But I haven't seen him since. He was probably taken over by Gus too," Jazz lied again. Jack got to his feet and then spotted the Spectre Speeder.

"What happened to the Spectre Speeder?!" he exclaimed grief-stricken.

"Oh, well, I flew it here to try to stop Gus with Kim and Ron but it got shot down and I accidently wrecked it. I'm so sorry dad," Jazz apologised. Jack ran to it and surveyed the damage. He shook his head sadly.

"This is going to need a lot of repairs to get it back up in the sky. I'll go looking for Danny on foot," Jack decided and ran off down the street.

Kim touched Ron's arm and nodded to Jack's shrinking back.

"Is he alright?" she asked him. Ron smiled.

"Seems to be. I'm not a doctor but he's walking in a straight line. That's a good sign," Ron answered and returned to Maddie's arm.

Danny landed in the park, halfway across town and quickly ducked into a nearby alleyway and re-joined his friends and waited for Jack or Maddie to find them. They walked aimlessly for almost an hour before giving up on being found and made their way back to Fenton Works. Sam leaned heavily on Danny. He would have carried her but Danny Fenton wasn't meant to be strong so he didn't. The moment they reached the imposing building and opened the front door, Danny was pulled into a hug and then shouted at for not telling his parents where he was going and not coming home straight away. Kim and Ron watched awkwardly from the living room and Sam and Tucker slipped past Maddie to rest in the living room.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Danny reassured his mother.

"Yeah, until there's another ghost," Sam muttered from the couch to Kim and Ron who smirked. Danny scowled at them from behind his mother but thankfully Maddie didn't notice the quiet exchange.

Once Maddie was finished scolding Danny, she excused herself to go find Jack. They still refused to buy cell phones. Danny had made the argument that they had needed one when they ended up in Colorado after the whole Dalv thing. But Maddie argued that they hadn't needed one after all and made the point that he had one now. Danny turned to Kim and Ron.

"So, how are you guys getting back to Middleton? I would drive you in the Spectre Speeder but it looked pretty trashed," Danny asked. Kim and Ron shrugged.

"Haven't figured that out yet. Mind if I connect my kimmunicator to your TV?" Kim replied and held her watch out for Danny to see.

"Go for it," Danny answered and Kim pulled a hidden cord out from the device and connected it to the back of the TV.

 **So only one more chapter left. This is kind of wrapping things up as well as being an epilogue/ending.**

 **So until the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Wade appeared on the screen and greeted the large group. He'd been filled in when Danny drove the Speeder back to Amity Park.

"Hey Wade, think you could call in a favour? The Spectre Speeder got crashed," Kim asked and tried to ignore the pointed looks at Tucker who sulked slightly. After all he had dodged a lot of attacks before getting shot down. Wade started typing.

"I'll get on to it. Anything else Kim?" Wade confirmed.

"Yeah, we probably should tell my family that everything's alright," Kim decided glancing at Danny who simply gave a conformational nod in agreement.

"Sure thing, give me a second," Wade replied and a second later the Possible living room flickered on screen.

The twins, Mr. and Mrs. Possible were sitting on the couch, obviously watching a television programme. They became very alert when the saw Kim and Ron on the screen.

"Kim! Ron! Is everything alright?" Mr. Possible asked anxiously. Kim and Ron smiled and Danny appeared on the screen.

"Yeah, Gus is gone. Thanks for everything you guys. Jim, Tim, the sunglasses really worked. Thanks," Danny called to them with a wave. The twins fist bumped and grinned at Danny. The adults sighed in relief before Mrs. Possible noticed the bandages around Kim's arms.

"Kim, what happened to you?" her mother inquired. Kim glanced down at her arms and bit her lip.

"I got into a fight and fell on a lot of broken glass. Don't worry mom, Danny got the glass out and Ron dressed all the cuts," Kim explained.

"I'll check them when you get back here. How long will you be?" Mrs. Possible decided and Kim smiled at her mother.

"Not sure," Kim admitted.

"We have to call in a favour," Ron added.

"There was an accident. The Spectre Speeder crash landed. Everyone was fine. But it's not going to be flying any time soon," Danny informed the parents. The adults narrowed their eyes but didn't argue.

"We could fix it for you," Jim offered. Danny grinned at them but shook his head.

"Dad's already seen it. He'll fix it up in the next week or so. I'd say he took it pretty badly, Jazz?" Danny assured them, looking to Jazz who see-sawed her hand.

"Seen him get more upset about stuff but yeah. If you'd stuck around he might have been worse but he rushed off to try and find you," Jazz replied and poked her head into view.

"Hi, Jazz Fenton. I'm Danny's sister. Thanks for helping him," Jazz introduced herself.

"So where's Gus now?" Tim asked curiously. Danny produced the thermos. The twins grinned.

"What are you going to do with him?" Kim inquired. Danny bit his lip in thought and shrugged.

"Guess I'll have to take a trip into the Ghost Zone and drop him off somewhere a long way from the portal opening. Might have to go ask a favour from Frostbite. But don't worry I'll deal with him. I really don't want a repeat of the next few days," Danny answered.

"Is that safe?" Ron wondered. Danny see-sawed his hand.

"Depends. If I bump into Walker or Skulker, not really. I can deal with them but it'll definitely slow me down. If I don't bump into any other ghosts or meet up with Pandora or someone like that, I'll be back before you know it. But I'll wait until tonight. If I disappear off again for a few hours, mom and dad will have a fit," Danny explained casually.

"What happened with Vlad?" Jim asked. Danny scowled.

"We have a truce for now. We'll see if he listened to me or not. If he knows what's good for him, he will," Danny answered. Mrs. Possible cleared her throat and frowned at Danny.

"Mrs. Possible that wasn't a threat. If Vlad tries to bring another ghost to Amity Park, next time I mightn't be quick enough to save his butt and clean up his mess," Danny clarified. Mrs. Possible's eyes widened slightly in surprise but she dropped the matter without saying a word.

The screen split and Wade appeared.

"Kim, there's a news story airing in Amity Park with Vlad. Do you want me to put it on for you?" Wade offered.

"Please and thank you," Kim replied with a smile. Wade's screen changed to a view of a crowd in front of the town hall. Vlad was holding a press conference.

"Citizens of Amity Park, I must regrettably inform you that Gus Tempest was a ghost. He hypnotised us all, myself included. He tricked me into doing his bidding. I must ask for your forgiveness for bringing him to our fair town, but I must stress that I was unaware of his evil intentions and was under his control. I don't blame anyone but myself and Gus for the damages on our beautiful town but I will mention that Danny Phantom didn't act before he took over," Vlad announced.

Everyone turned to Danny.

"Vlad!" he growled in annoyance.

"At least he isn't blaming you Danny," Tucker remarked. Danny shook his head.

"Every time he messes up he manages to pin it on me in some way," he muttered.

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked. Danny gritted his teeth before taking a breath.

"Wait until the next time he messes up and not help him," Danny suggested in an aggressive tone. The room went silent.

"No, I'll have to just live with it. Not much I can do to be honest," Danny answered with a resigned tone.

"You could prank him," Ron offered. Danny smirked at him but shook his head.

"Did that once. Vlad ended up mayor. I'm not going down that road again," Danny replied. Kim and Ron raised an eyebrow but didn't pursue the conversation.

"Your lift will be arriving in a few minutes," Wade interrupted, removing the press conference from the screen. Kim nodded and removed her kimmunicator and bade Danny, Sam, Jazz and Tucker farewell. Then Ron and Kim waited outside for their lift. It ended up being a sports car driven by racer that Kim had saved when his car broke down in the middle of the desert without any food or water a month ago. Kim and Ron watched as Amity Park grew smaller in the distance and smiled at each other, happy to have been able to help Danny. They'd have their date night at some point next week instead.

 **And that is that. So what do you think of my story. I love hearing what you think.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who read the entire story and I hope you enjoyed it. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed this fanfic. It means a lot to me to see people enjoying my story enough to comment.**

 **I have written another fanfiction that will feature a three-way crossover with Danny, Kim and American dragon's Jake Long. This story will be canon along with both fanfic crossovers with Danny and Jake I have written, the sequel's first chapter will be going up today. By canon, I mean that all four fanfics will be referenced. So, if you're interested take a look. It's written and ready to go but I like to only put up one story at a time.**

 **And so… until the next fanfic.**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is part of a series of crossovers.**

 **The order follows:**

 **\- Am Drag in Amity Park**

 **\- Anything is Possible for a Phantom**

 **\- Helping a Phantom**

 **\- Calling in a Phantom**

 **\- Three worlds, one Gauntlet**

 **\- Ghostly Justice**

 **\- Returning Dangers**


End file.
